Chronicles of Absolution: Two Brothers and a Lil Angel
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.03. The Winchesters and Co. are back together but that doesn't mean that all is right with the world. The going gets tough when one of their members is compromised in an unusual way. In the end both brothers start to mend the fences and learn more about what had previously been not seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Two Brothers and a... Lil Angel**

**Chapter 1**

_Then_

… He felt those instincts rise the moment he opened the door to find a baby faced Angela holding onto two small boys fast asleep over her shoulders…

… Time to stop hiding and remember everything Angela…

… It was pure rage that filled her when she used her telekinetic ability to send the soldier flying. It felt like a kick to him as he fell over and his gun landed away from him. She was on the soldier in a second and punching him in the face. She was grunting in anger, "You don't hurt my family. You sonofabitch!"

… "Those who have seen War never stop seeing it," Angela mused. Funny how right that written word was. _In the silence of the night we will always hear the screams…_ She turned to look at the boys and said, "It's forgetting that's hard."

… To Bobby, she didn't look that much different except the difference in height and she had some residual baby fat, like when a kid went through puberty. She was still pretty and it was easy for Bobby to see that she might have had trouble growing up because of that and he could understand where Dean would get the idea that she was beating guys off with a stick since she was six…

… "Dammit Bobby I went through puberty once and it was a nightmare."… She had figured out that their ability to control their emotions was shot even though they were adults in their minds and from the familiar feeling of being self-conscious coming from her…

… This is a witch we are talking about Angie and one that laid a curse on you and the boys."

… Sam was effectively pinned between Angela and the back of the couch but he was doing that hiding thing he did when he buried himself under the covers when he was sick. At normal size, Sam looked like a bear. His six year old size made him look like a puppy curled up by his master…

… "You reacted because someone close to you was hurt. It's the same reaction one gives when their family is threatened."

… _The loner entered the den and touched the alpha's alpha. It is the alpha's right to defend her own…_

… Gabriel looked at his Cat with a concerned and gentle look. Even though he was in his personal witness protection program, in light of what happened with Castiel, he felt it was right to take back up what he had abandoned so long ago. He was going to be the guardian angel he was supposed to be for his Cat. She was the most important person in his life next to his other relationships…

… "You're my Cat," Gabriel offered in a matter of fact tone. He knew it wasn't going to fly with her like it did when she was a little girl. She was older and wiser in the ways of the world. He sighed and added, "That and… after what happened to Cassy… I need to be better about you. You're important to me Cat. I _chose_ you, not assigned because I was drawn to you and I saw something in you and you were just a little girl. Seeing you, I made a promise that I would watch over you."

… "I understand. I understand if you want to be a little affectionate."

… _Choices have to be made. Some lead to perdition and some lead to end of old and alone. The question comes down to whether or not one believes that they can hold on till the end and finally not be afraid to open that door…_

… "I never felt so much as I do for you Sam. It scares me and it scares me a lot."

… _Angela looked at nothing in particular before looking up at the angel and said, "I want you to consider me as a possible vessel." Her look was bold and daring as she looked at Lucifer in the eye even though she felt she was strapped to that chair._

_ "You're serious?"_

_ "I am and you know what I am asking is not unreasonable."_

_ Lucifer stood there looking at her. He was confused by the whole thing. He tried to see what her game was. What he couldn't see was her reasons for it. That was the most frustrating part about the whole thing. And she wasn't going to give it to him…_

… Humans in general were fascinating and baffling creatures. Kesset had no quarrel with them and personally thought that they had every right to exist with the things that they had either forgotten or were born not knowing…

… "When it comes to the hunt, no," Jamal admitted as he relaxed his arms and shifted on his feet. "But when it comes to checking in on an old friend, then that is a different matter… especially when it seems that there are forces awakened that haven't had an active role in centuries."

… "I know you must know that there are others apart from the demons after Sam. There is also a group that is after you too and I think it is to get to Sam."

… "Make sure he's relatively unharmed. The only way to get the target."

Dean wasn't sure of what they were saying since it was in a language he didn't understand and they looked like a bunch of… priests in robes? They were hooded and all wearing white robes and had impressive gear on them but it didn't really garner a favorable opinion of them…

… "Friends can be few and far between and are a gift."

… "And they are doing to lure you," Kesset explained, "Or any other hunter. It is how they hunt. You have to leave."

… The one part that had him bothered was who it was that did the killing…

… They were back together but now only time would tell. There was the looming Apocalypse ahead but… the road to get there was open…

_Now_

The night was dark but the moon was full and unusually bright. It lit the area all around and you could actually read a book by its light. It was rare to have a moon like that and it was beautiful. Angela couldn't help but look up at it and admire its beauty. She asked, "Have you ever seen a moon like that before?"

Sam looked up as he stood beside her in the forest they were walking through. He looked at it but then looked at her. She looked… innocent just staring at the moon. It was a rare thing to see and he liked it. He knew she was expecting some answer and offered, "Uh… never really noticed… except when it's a lunar cycle… thing." He looked at her apologetic.

Angela diverted her gaze from the moon and took in Sam's expression. "Yeah I wouldn't notice either."

"Angie," Sam beseeched her. "I just don't notice unless… like now."

Angela shrugged her shoulders. "I know," she replied gently. It had been back into the grinder when they started back hunting together.

The first was the case of that tree god that used people's idols to pretty much kill its victims. It initially was thought to be a vengeful spirit but it ended up being more of a godly nature. It was a shame but not all gods were like Isis and the family. Some were just assholes all over. Hell she called Ares a bastard and he was on occasion.

It turned out to be very physical for all of them. It certainly was an insult to injury to have their asses kicked by Paris Hilton and she personally thought she was a blonde spoiled bitch. It also revealed that there was still a long way to go with the reconciliation. Nearly a month apart hadn't done much but she had to admit that it was a start. It was a work in progress but she knew how frustrating it was to Sam because Dean was trying to keep him on a short leash.

It was wear and tear on her but she wasn't willing to admit it. Mostly it was because she was trying to slowly work it up to let Sam know how she really felt about him and Dean was still harboring the notion that Sam had screwed with her and deserved ire for that. On top of that there was something bothering the both of them and it concerned her. She wasn't a blind idiot. She hadn't missed the looks they shared and glancing at her. She hadn't missed how they tried to hide it from her. She was a big girl and it wasn't like she wasn't a stranger to hearing that someone was after her or was trying to kill her or whatever.

Sam knew that this wasn't totally resolved. She was just letting it pass and probably wouldn't bring it back up. He had been a bit confused lately as to her behavior. She was still nice to him but she was… wishy washy about it. At least it seemed that way. She was happy they were together but she was also agitated by it. It wasn't her fault and it wasn't exactly smooth sailing.

He was certain that one thing that was agitating to her was what he didn't tell her; the dream he had that inspired him to call Dean. He knew that by not mentioning it, it was bound to create some problems or rather he was going down the same path. The thing was… he didn't want to worry her and he got the feeling that she was going to brush it off and make it seem like her life wasn't important. He really didn't like it when she did that since it was sort of like him brushing her off and saying he was fine. It was… complicated. He sighed and said, "It is a nice moon."

"Don't try too hard Sammy," she replied softly.

"I'm not," he replied. "It is nice." He shrugged his shoulders and added, "Maybe we could do it again when we… don't have a job to worry about?"

Angela looked at Sam. She just couldn't help it at that time, like she needed to take a break. Still the prospect of something not remotely related to hunting was welcome. "I'd like that," she replied with a slight nod. She then sighed, "I guess we better get going."

Sam watched as she turned to continue down the trail they were taking. He didn't like that her shoulders seemed to slump with every step. He just couldn't tell her; he couldn't tell her that he saw himself killing her but it wasn't exactly him at least he thought so. He figured it was Lucifer riding his meat and killing her. He couldn't tell since it looked like him and…

"You are embarrassing me."

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts and found that she was a substantial distance ahead. His lip twitched in a smile when she turned to give him a grin. At least she was in a teasing mood. She was always saying that he and Dean embarrassed her when they couldn't keep up. He didn't know why since she was always able to outrun them. She was faster and sneakier than they were. It did have him wonder how much of a terror she was as a kid.

Keeping that thought to himself he increased his pace and said, "You cheated. I was distracted."

"Isn't that a big no-no, counselor?"

Sam didn't get a chance to reply. He heard the rustle of leaves and paused. He knew that she heard it since her whole body tensed and she looked around her eyes scanning the darkness. He pulled out his gun and held it ready and she just held her hands out ready to meet the challenge. They both froze when they heard the low rumble of a growl and it was coming right behind them.

Angela turned and moved one arm to protect Sam. It was a good thing since their quarry was right behind them and it was growling and pissed. She inched forward a bit and then stood up straight slowly but her knees were still bent to move when necessary. "Sam… you locked and loaded?"

Slowly Sam pulled out the dart gun that they had procured. He held it at an at ready position. He answered in a low voice, "Ready."

"We only have three tranqs. Dean has the other three. Try not to miss."

Sam made a slight eye roll and retorted, "Well try not to get bitten again."

Their target growled and started foaming at the mouth. It looked almost rabid but it wasn't… at least not in the traditional sense. Sam felt his throat convulse as he held ready. He really didn't like that Angela wasn't pulling a gun but she was the one with the serum though honestly she was the better shot. This one huge and he wondered how the hell they ended up on this case.

Angela looked at their target as it slobbered and looked at them with the unmistakable pinpoint eyes. It seemed to be caught in a moment of indecision. That was what she was looking for. "You don't want to do this. Nikolai, stand down," she said in a calm voice.

The Lycan snarled and growled at her but didn't move. It slobbered and lolled its head as if dealing with a major pain in his head. The growls were laced with whines of pain but it didn't want people coming near him.

"That's it," Angela said softly as she took a step forward. She slowly reached for her belt where she had the serum. "Easy boy. Listen to my voice."

Nikolai whined pitifully but kept up the low growl since she was invading his space. He was still on all fours but his body started to lower. His head bobbed from side to side. He heard the voice and he felt compelled to obey.

Angela inched forward slowly. "Easy boy. Lay down. You know that feeling. That is your instinct telling you to listen to me. Lie down. Lie down."

Nikolai growled when she got closer but didn't lunge. Sam felt his body tense as she got closer. If the thing wanted to, it could rear up and bite her arm off. She was that close and the thing was still ready to lunge. Still it seemed to be listening to her and it was starting to lie down. He didn't lower his gun though since there was always the chance he would need to shoot.

Angela was within touching distance of the huge Lycan. It was almost on the ground. It was still whining in pain from what he was suffering from. That was why they were there. She paused when he growled again. She made sure that she had his eye. This wouldn't work unless she had eye contact. She looked at him in the eye and said, "Lie down."

It was thousands of years of instinct that won out. Nikolai obeyed the command and put his head down. He whined pitifully and in pain. Angela felt her lip twitch and slowly put her hand out to stroke the fur. When he didn't react, she reached out with the other and systematically began smoothing out the fur. "Easy boy. Good boy."

Sam still had his gun drawn. It was then that he spotted his brother in the shadows and he looked over in alarm. He didn't need to worry since Dean had stopped where he was and held his tranq gun ready to fire. He gave a sigh of relief as he focused on what Angela was doing with the Lycan.

She was still petting the Lycan and smoothing the fur. She kept murmuring soothing words as she pulled out a hypodermic filled with a solution. She looked at the Lycan and said, "This is going to sting a little. Stay down."

It was the moment of truth when she bunched the skin like she would a dog and stuck the needle in. She kept her eye on the Lycan who continued to stay down and slowly injected the serum into the Lycan. When she was finished, she pulled it out and rubbed where she had stuck him. She continued to keep her eye on the Lycan and continued to rub the area.

It seemed almost an eternity until Nikolai moved to shake the drool from his mouth. When he looked at her, she could see that the pinpoints were gone. She smiled and said, "All clear."

"And here I was looking for a good rumble."

Angela looked at Isaj as he emerged from his hiding place. He was followed by Dean who was rolling his eyes and looking annoyed though it hid his relief that she was okay. She replied, "And I told you I wanted to avoid driving him over the edge. He hadn't attacked anyone in his mad state when we caught this."

"It was a big risk Angie," Dean pointed out as he put his tranq gun away along with Sam. The Lycan was no longer a threat. "You know what happens when they bite you."

"I know," Angela replied while she was looking at the Lycan. She asked him if he was okay and he gave a woof to indicate that he was fine. He still remained lying down until she gave the signal that he could stand. "I had to try."

"You are an alpha," Isaj pointed out. He had caught wind of the case and called Angela asking for help. "It only makes sense that he obeys you. I even wanted to obey." He looked at Nikolai and spoke Russian to him.

In place of the huge werewolf there was a man who had been prudently covered by Isaj. He replied in Russian and gave his thanks to Angela and Sam and Dean. He then followed Isaj's lead and they disappeared into the forest leaving the three hunters standing there in the once again silent forest looking around. It was Dean who broke the silence by saying, "I guess this job is done."

"Yep," Angela replied as she looked at the empty syringe. "One less mad werewolf."

"Are we gonna have to come back?"

"No. Isaj buys meat and Nikolai is actually from his part of Russia." Angela started walking back to where the Impala was parked and where Sasha was being kept. They left her behind to avoid having her getting bitten. They had no idea if she would become infected or not. "It's the least I could do considering what I did to the kid."

"Angie," Sam began.

"It's okay. It's nice to know that he doesn't blame me. According to him, I saved him by figuring out the truth." She looked at the boys and sighed, "Well time to go huh?"

No one said much as they made it back to the Impala and drove back to the motel they had picked for the duration of the case. The adrenaline was wearing off and they could use a break. Dean was ready to crash with the remnants of a pie that Angela managed to procure with no great difficulty and Sasha was aiming to share it with him. Sam on the other hand was not ready to settle in.

It was more spontaneous and it felt right when he approached Angela and asked, "Take a walk?"

She agreed and they started walking in no direction in particular but well within the boundaries of the motel. It was quiet for the most part and they just strolled enjoying each other's company. Sam took the opportunity to study her and just… look at her. Things did seem good at the moment.

"Your thoughts are loud Sam."

Sam looked at her and asked, "How do you do that? How do you know I am even thinking of anything?"

"The silence is different," Angela offered with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's weird but there is a difference. Is there something wrong?"

"No," Sam replied a little too quickly.

Angela paused. She had long sensed that there was something that was bothering both Sam and Dean and for some reason they were in a weird agreement to not say a word about it to her. Come to think of it, they were on the same page but in different sections. She looked at Sam and asked, "Did he pay you a visit again?"

"No."

"Nothing serious I hope."

"No just stuff."

Angela sighed. She wasn't going to push. She really hoped that they were past this but then again… "Okay. I'm going to turn in."

Sam recognized that tactic and said, "Angie, don't. Everything is fine. You don't need to worry about every little thing."

"I kind of have to, Sam. It's not just the little things but the bigger picture thing." Angela turned to look at Sam. She really didn't want to fight but she was tired. Everything felt like a tightrope walk. She sighed, "I know something is bothering you; it doesn't take a genius to figure it out especially through observation. Hell even Dean is worried about something. If you don't want to say anything that is fine. Just don't lie about it and say everything is fine."

"Then what about you then?"

"You want to play that?" Angela studied Sam and his expression. He was serious. "Fine. Nothing is fine because I feel like I am sitting on a powder keg that is threatening to explode because there are still issues between you and Dean… between the three of us." She paused and took a breath. "Look I don't want to fight. I should go."

"Angie, wait." Sam had to jog to catch up with her. He grasped her by the arm. "I'm sorry that you feel this way but… it's just something that has to be worked out. Dean and me…we're not like you. We just need time."

"Easier said than done." Angela sighed and rubbed a hand to her forehead. "Sometimes I wish the complicated stuff was gone." She paused knowing that maybe what she said next would hurt Sam's feelings. "Sometimes I do miss not being this. Before I turned thirteen… it was different. I didn't have all this. I guess it was a sort of freedom even if I was restricted by the social standards. Sometimes I just wish that I wasn't the one people look to for answers."

Sam was silent as he listened to her confession. It didn't hurt his feelings at all. It made him feel guilty. Here he was with his problems and she was worried about them. She was being who she was but… No one really considered how she felt about everything and if she was asked, she brushed it off or couldn't or wouldn't answer. Maybe it was that with five hundred years under her belt, people expected her to have the answers. He could see where he was guilty of that.

Angela was a bit unnerved by Sam's silence. She had no idea what was going on in his head and the idea of even trying to use her abilities to find out was appalling to her. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired and I want to go to bed."

"It's okay," Sam said finally. He stayed with her and saw her to her door. He watched as she paused about using the room key. He said, "It's okay. I do have something on my mind but I just don't want to bother you with it. I want to figure it out on my own."

Angela glanced at Sam. He was being serious. Maybe she didn't need to know but at least he was trying. "Well you know if you need help you can ask."

"I know. Good night Angie and I really am sorry." Sam then gave her a kiss on the cheek. It felt good at the time and it felt right.

"Maybe clearer heads in the morning? Coffee?"

"I'd like that," Sam replied. He waited until she was in her room and the door was closed before heading back to his and Dean's room. Sleeping on it would help and maybe things would be clearer in the morning. He went back to his room not noticing that someone was watching and they cast an eye on her door and they approached it whispering.

* * *

**A/N:** Well the trio is back together but that doesn't mean that all is right with the world. At least they are trying right? Stay tuned for next time on Two Brothers and .. Lil Angel...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun wasn't even up when Sam awoke feeling that something was off and Sasha was scratching on the door begging to be let out. Dean was starting to wake up and ready to throw the phonebook at the pup so he took action. He treaded the carpet and opened the door and was nearly knocked over by Sasha as she pushed her way out of the room. The action alone caused Sam to frown a bit puzzled as he watched as the pup made a beeline to Angela's door and started scratching on it.

Sam waited for about three minutes while Sasha continued to scratch the door and he thought he heard something that sounded a bit like a scream. It was automatic for him to wake up Dean and grab his gun. He looked around to make sure no one saw him with the gun since that would mean the cops and they didn't need that. He marched over to Angela's door and listened. He couldn't hear much with all the scratching and told the pup to stop.

"Sam, what is going on?" Dean was rubbing his eyes sleepily and trying to figure out what Sam was doing with a loaded gun and looking ready to kick in the door to their girl's room.

"Shh," Sam indicated as he tried to listen. The sound was… He knew that sound but he was confused.

"Sam…"

Sam ignored his brother as he knocked on the door. "Angie? Are you okay in there?"

The sounds he had heard stopped. He thought he heard noise on the other side and was wondering why his question wasn't being answered. He looked at Dean who was more awake now and starting to look a little concerned especially when there was rustling and the padding of feet towards the… bathroom sounded and a voice said something. It didn't sound like Angela's voice and Dean asked, "Did she get another kid to take care of?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders at that. "I don't know. We didn't find out about Hibah until the morning." It seemed to be a pretty good lead to follow since they had that experience. Yet to Sam it felt different and glancing at Sasha he could tell. "Dean."

Dean was staring at the whole thing. He didn't appreciate the early wake up that had him thinking that they were under attack and he wasn't even sure, until now, why he was standing outside his girl's room without shoes on and it was fucking cold. Now that he was there, the sounds coming from behind the door didn't seem normal but then again what was fucking normal for their girl? Still he they had lived together for some time and could tell the difference. There was something going on and he actually agreed with Sam on this. "You got a key?"

"No."

It was a mad dash to get the lock picks and Sam was working on the door. He had it open and slowly entered. It may have been Angela's room but you never knew what could happen. It was better to be safe and have her chew him out than be sorry. The room was clear and the only thing that was not accessible was the bathroom. The door was shut and he thought he heard what sounded like… crying?

Neither Winchester liked it when she cried. It was not for the embarrassment it could bring but more along the lines of that they didn't like it when she was hurt. Sam wondered if their conversation the night before caused her to cry and he was prepared to hate himself for that. It was the last thing that he wanted to do. They weren't going to know though unless they knocked.

With Dean covering his back, Sam knocked on the door. He heard a noise in there like someone was trying to hide. He called out, "Angie? Are you okay? It's me, Sam."

"Dude I think she knows it's you," Dean whispered.

Sam threw a mild form of the bitch face at his brother. He had no idea why he identified himself. At the time it seemed like a good idea. "Angie?"

"Sammy?"

The voice was definitely not hers. At least Sam thought it wasn't. They had to know though. "Yeah it's me."

The click of the tumblers told Sam that whoever was in there was opening the door. He took a step back and waited until the door opened. He was not expecting what he saw when the door opened and the only one to voice anything was Dean as he said, "Well that's not something you see every day."

Sam looked at his brother and the pair of them looked to see a little girl staring back at them wearing the hoodie that he had given Angela. She looked at the pair of them in confusion and the room around her. She looked like she was ready to bolt. Her little body was trembling more from fear of the unfamiliar but she managed to ask, "Sammy?"

~0~0~

"Okay I'll get the holy water."

"Dean, it's a little girl."

"Yeah and even the monsters take that shape." Dean gestured at the little girl who hadn't moved from the spot she stood at in the bathroom. She was staring at them with inquisitive eyes that were like their girl's eyes.

Sam gave an exasperated look. "Dean, I think that is Angie," he replied as he gestured towards her. "At least the eyes are hers."

Dean looked at the little girl. He couldn't deny that those were her eyes. He didn't know anyone else who would have eyes like that. He bent over to get a good look as she stared back at him. "Okay I'll give you the eyes. But really, how do we know it's Angie?"

There were other distinguishing marks that were unique to Angela they could look for. The problem was actually getting the little girl to come near them. At the moment she hadn't moved but she was in good position to slam the bathroom door in their faces. She was wearing the hoodie Sam had given Angela but it looked like she was lost in it. Sam looked at her and studied her and was greeted with a similar look.

"What about looking for her tattoo?"

Sam looked at the little girl. She was frowning at him like she was trying to figure out who he was. "I don't think that's going to work, Dean."

"Well we gotta make sure."

Sam stopped Dean from moving forward. The sudden movement would probably startle the little girl. Slowly he kneeled so he was about eye level. He peered to try and catch her eye. "Angie, it's me Sam," he said.

The little girl looked at Sam and caught his eye. She took in the mossy green and the expression. Suddenly things became clear to her and she smiled. Beaming she exclaimed, "Sammy!" She then ran and collided with Sam and grabbed him around the next in a tight hug.

Sam didn't expect that and almost fell over but he managed to catch the little girl. The hug was tight for a girl her size but it wasn't intended to harm. His eyes had widened at the suddenness but he managed to return the hug. "Thanks, Angie."

The girl let go and looked at Sam still beaming. It allowed Sam to slowly lift the sleeves of her hoodie and it revealed the tattoos that the adult version of Angela had. He looked at Dean, "Dean… I think this is Angie."

There was no denying it. On the underside of the girl's wrists were the tattoos that Angela had acquired after her near fatal experience with a Grigori and they looked tiny. If Sam were to look he would find the tattoo on the back of her shoulder but he didn't. It was just shocking to see a little girl version of the woman that they lived with. It had been easier to see the thirteen year old version since not too much had changed except for baby fat. This was…

"Okay so what are we going to do about this?" It was an obvious question to ask and Dean felt justified in asking. Now if the adult version of Angela had been there, she would have taken charge of the situation and essentially played mom with the kid. This time she was the one that obviously was going to need looking after.

Sam looked at the girl who was looking at him with an innocent expression. It was vastly different from her adult expressions and he wasn't even sure how much of Angie was there. It was obvious she recognized him by name and then when she got a good look. There was one idea he had. He looked at Dean, "Bobby?"

Dean looked at little Angela. She was staring up at him with a wide eyed expression. He couldn't see the recognition she had shown when she saw Sam and he felt a little hurt by it. Still it could be the product of whatever spell had been put on her… if that was the case and in matters like these, Bobby was the one to be able to help out. "Bobby it is. Why don't you uh…" He gestured at Angela and the room.

"Dean…"

"She'll behave. Right Angie?"

Angela smiled at Dean and said, "Yes Deanie."

Sam blinked at that. Dean looked at Sam and warned, "Don't even."

"I won't… Deanie."

* * *

Bobby was used to getting hit with surprises. He had come to expect them ever since the day he first met the Winchesters and it increased tenfold when he met his favorite idjit. He hardly batted an eye when the three of them had been reduced in size to their younger selves. This though caused him to blink as if trying to determine if he was seeing things or not. "What did you idjits do?"

"Hey we didn't do squat," Dean pointed out. "We finished a job, went to bed and we got that." He pointed at Angela who was looking at everything while holding onto Sam's hand. "We got mini Angie."

"I'll say. But are ya sure that it's her?"

"What you wanted us to give her the full line up? Bobby come on," Dean countered. He frowned that Bobby suggested that even though he himself had suggested it when he was with Sam. "Besides there is a sure way to figure this out."

"And what do ya have in mind genius," Bobby deadpanned.

Dean felt his lip twitch and then gave a slight whistle, "Hey hell on four legs get your furry a… butt over here. You too Sash." He stopped himself from swearing in front of the little girl. It may have been Angela but she was still a little girl. You had to have some form of decorum.

Sasha and Cerebus had entered the study and looked at Dean expectantly. The beta of the pack had called so they were obliged to obey. Dean looked down at them ignoring the fact that Sam looked like he wanted to laugh even though he looked like a Sasquatch on a leash with Angela holding his hand. "Okay mutts, that is supposed to be Angie. Do your thing."

Cerebus lolled his head and made a harrumphing sound and ambled forward towards the little girl. He didn't understand how they couldn't recognize the alpha but he had to concede that they didn't have a good sense of smell. Actually her alpha should be able to tell since it was her scent that attracted him and his that attracted hers. Still he would do as he asked and tell them who the alpha in pup size was.

_It is the alpha, master of the pups but it is different._

Cerebus looked at Sasha who had followed and started sniffing Angela. The little girl at first tried to avoid it but it tickled and she started giggling. She released Sam's hand and hugged Cerebus around the neck, "That tickles Ceebee."

Cerebus woofed gently and continued to tickle his alpha while Sasha nosed her. This was their alpha but as Sasha indicated, there was something different. It wasn't that she was smaller but it was what made her smaller that was different. They sensed it but it wasn't bad. In fact they could identify the person if they were to appear in the room right now. At this moment, they were content in acknowledging their alpha showing affection.

"Well, I guess we know that is Angie," Bobby groused, "Them damn animals know people." He ignored the look that Dean shot at him since he had turned to head to his desk. "So I ask again what did ya idjits do?"

"We didn't do anything, Bobby," Sam replied in a quiet tone since it was clear that Dean was ready to shout. "The last thing we did was well I asked Angie to take a walk and we walked, talked and she went to her room. That was it."

"Did ya see anything?"

"No."

Bobby leaned over the desk to look at Angela who was rubbing Cerebus and the mutt was lying on his side panting. Sasha was lying down but more of a protective stance. She looked ridiculous in the oversized hoodie but at least she was decent. He had no idea the panic that the boys had when they discussed even dressing her before coming over. He didn't doubt that it was her since in his opinion no one else had eyes like hers. "Alright. So what do you want to do?"

Sam looked at Dean and Dean said, "Well we were hoping you might have something to figure out what did this."

"What do I look like to ya a crystal ball?"

"Come on Bobby, you would know if there was something going on or…" Dean paused a moment. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number and prayed that the other end would pick up. It was a surprise when he did, "Kess? Can you come on over? We may have a problem." He noticed Sam's expression and frowned at it. "Okay… fine." The phone had hung up.

"Who was that?" Sam was wary about who Dean called. It was more out of a desire to protect Angela.

"Kess, he's cool," Dean offered, not quite sure how to describe the guy. "Socially awkward and has a way of making people want to take a swing at him." He looked a little sheepish at that.

Sam looked at Dean with a little bit of suspicion. "Why would you call him? What about Nick?"

"What about him?"

"He's the one that fixed us the first time around." Sam couldn't believe he was even suggesting it since he really didn't like Nick over much. He was willing to work with the guy but he just didn't like him.

"Sam's got a point," Bobby pointed out. "I know bird boy is new to the game but what is he gonna do? He's just a guard dog."

"Wait so you know him?" Sam picked up on that and looked at Bobby. He then looked at Dean wondering how he could have missed that.

"Annoying bastard came to the house looking for Angie. Had no idea he went to see you Dean."

"Well he tried to snake my hunt." It wasn't exactly true but Dean wasn't going to define the differences. "Point is he may have some idea since he was sent by Angie's… god family."

Sam would have said something but the door was knocked upon. Bobby looked at it and spoke like it was normal, "Speak of the devil. And he is no angel." He wheeled over with Setna on his lap. The cat had decided to watch the proceedings rather than participate and from his favorite perch on Bobby's lap. He was there when Bobby opened the door and said, "You can just walk in ya know. Most everyone else does."

Kesset stepped into the house and looked at Bobby with a puzzled expression, "My understanding was that you had to knock. It was made known to me that a person could be in a compromising position." He looked at the cat and said, "I see you continue to be honored by this honored beast's presence."

"Just get in here," Bobby groused. He didn't need a reminder that he was whipped when it came to the cat. Then again they were alike in personality and unlike a woman, he didn't make any unnecessary demands. It just ate, slept, lounged on his lap and did what he could to keep the rodent population in check.

Kesset stepped in after giving a gentle rub to Setna's head. He looked around and spotted Dean and said, "Dean. It is good to see that you are well. I trust you had time to engage in carnal delight with pastry?"

"Not a good time Kess," Dean muttered wishing he didn't try to explain the parallels of sex and pie to Kesset like he did with Castiel.

Sam had to blink trying not to laugh at his brother's discomfort. Instead he focused on the newcomer who looked confused at the embarrassment he had caused. It dawned on him where he had seen him before and he said, "I know you. You're the guy that branded our ribs with Cas."

"I am pleased that you remember me, Sam. And it is a relief that you are all right. The princess would have seen to it," Kesset addressed Sam. He introduced himself, "I am Kesset, son of Setna of the Roy…"

"Can we skip the greetings Kess?" Dean interrupted with a sort of apologetic look as he took in the puzzled frown Kesset was giving him. "Cause we have a problem and maybe you can help us out with your mojo detection thing."

While Kesset had been traveling with Dean, it had been revealed that he could pick up on magic and powers like one of those sensor thingies. It had come in handy when Kesset picked up on some of the fuglies he would normally gank and especially when one of those weirdoes in robes did something. He figured he might be able to tell them if it was a witch or something else. Dean would rather have the witch over the something else.

Kesset looked at Dean with a confused look and replied, "It's not a thing. All beings are capable of detecting magic."

"That is the gut instinct," Dean clarified. "Humans can't do what you can do… whatever it is."

"I hardly see a difference," Kesset replied before giving a shrug. Humans were fascinating but they also made things unnecessarily complicated. Dean had been particularly interesting to observe since he was prone to bouts of outbursts and seemed determined to explain the intricacies of human behavior to him.

"You wouldn't," Dean said, more or less agreeing even though he was annoyed. He took a breath and asked, "So can you check out… Angie and see if there is anything… up?" He gestured towards Angela where she was sitting next to Cerebus but still staying close to Sam.

Kesset peered at the little girl. The physical appearance differed but every fiber of his being told him that he was looking at the warrior princess. Still he had to examine her. He continued to peer at her while moving slowly forward. His appearance looked like that of a bird since he jutted his head forward but his focus was on the girl.

Angela had been content playing with the dog since she was largely being ignored. She had an interesting conversation with Cerebus and Sasha and she liked them. She had been playing with Cerebus' ears when she noticed she was being stared at and looked up. She saw a man with dark hair and the tips were yellow. He had interesting eyes and was dressed similar to Sam and the other one; she couldn't quite remember. She looked at the man and asked, "Who are you?"

"Fascinating," Kesset said as he inched closer. He took in the look the girl was giving him until he was squatting within touching distance. "I am Kesset."

"Kessie?"

"Kesset," Kesset replied as he pointed to himself. "Kess." He decided to go with what Dean called him since his name was not easy and he had some ideas about what was going on but at the moment he needed to do some checking.

"Kess," Angela repeated. She then pointed at herself, "Angie."

Kesset gave a slight smile and held out his hand. He was impressed on how quickly the girl caught on. He clasped her hand when she put it in his and gave a slight shake. "Nice to meet you, Angie."

Angela smiled. She liked this one. She turned and pointed at Sam, "This is Sammy. My Sammy."

Had it been an adult version of Angela, Sam would have… actually he wasn't sure what he would have done. She had always been possessive of people that meant a great deal to her. Was this any different? It didn't feel like it since this was a mini version and… He gave a smile to show approval since it seemed right to him and was reward with her smile.

Kesset took in the reaction of the little girl while he held her hand. It enabled him to get a read on any magic or abilities that may have been used. The specifics they would have to look up. He directed her attention to Dean and asked, "And who's that?"

Angela beamed and said, "Deanie. Big brother." She then pointed at Bobby and said, "Bobby… Papa Bobby."

Kesset ignored the reactions going on as he focused. He nodded and smiled at Angela and said that it was enough and she could go back to playing with the dog. He was surprised when she said, "You're nice too Kess."

"Well?" Dean gave a cough to hide his embarrassment that was of the good kind. It was like when Angela used to tease him by pinching his cheeks. He knew that Kesset didn't do small talk and that there was a purpose behind the chit chat he engaged his now little girl in. He knew the guard picked up on something since he had this funny little twitch like a bird and it showed. "You know something Kess?"

Kesset stood up slowly to observe Angela as she kneeled right by Cerebus and hugged the hell hound, apparently not afraid that he was a beast of the pit. He watched her for a moment before saying, "You were right in that something was done to the warrior princess."

"Okay. So what is it? Are we looking at a witch or something?" Dean looked at Kesset, anxious to find out so they could put their girl back to rights.

"I can't tell you that."

"What do you mean by that?" Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You can't or won't?"

"Dean," Sam said to placate his brother, seeing that obviously that was not what Kesset was getting at. He looked at the guard, "Kess, what do you mean you can't tell?"

"I can tell you that magic is involved or something powerful," Kesset admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I just can't tell you who would but I can tell you that this is the warrior princess and she has been turned into a child… Literally."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like we find out what the mysterious person wanted to do and now Sam and Dean aren't sure of what to make of it. They call in Kess but what to do? Find out next time on Two Brothers and a... Lil Angel...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam watched Angela as she played with Cerebus. Actually she seemed to just be staring at him and then occasionally Sasha and then she would giggle. So apparently she could 'talk' to them… or it was just a thing that kids and animals had. There was the fact that she knew him, Dean and Bobby but it seemed like it took a little while for her to recognize them. It seemed to him that there was more to Angela being this size than a simple spell.

"Okay Kess, could you recognize who it was if we brought them here?"

Sam looked up and frown, "Dean, don't tell me you think Nick did this." At Dean's look, Sam made a slight eye roll and explained, "The guy is a warlock and… he wouldn't do anything to hurt her or something like this."

"How do you know that, Sam?" Dean looked at his brother. "You best buds with him now. You don't even like the guy."

Sam cleared his throat at that and replied, "Alright I don't. But I know that he would never do anything to Angie. He… kind of likes her." He cleared his throat and looked away for a moment. He really didn't want to go into that but if it would keep Dean from getting into a feeding frenzy on all the people that knew a thing or two on magic.

Dean managed to forget for a brief moment that he was doing a hunt for the one responsible for his girl's current state and focus on the fact that Sam was suggesting someone that he couldn't stand and managed to be going through a mini jealousy spat. It was hilarious even though it was serious. It also stirred up the feelings of anger at Sam because of events that had happened. His lip twitched as he thought about it and managed to calm down. "Okay then who else would do this?"

"As I said, it is someone powerful but if this Nick can help… though I am not certain why a warlock would help," Kesset frowned in puzzlement. He looked at Dean and added, "They generally are like warlords. They like to bring misery to others. The guard has a lot of problems with them."

"Really?" Dean looked at Sam and added, "Looks like there is a reason other than liking Angie to not like the guy huh Sammy?"

"You're a jerk," Sam said before he got up to go check on Angela. He really didn't want to get into that.

"Instead of bickering, just call Sparkle-fingers to take a look and ya might wanna consider that hoodie is going to get old," Bobby said looking more annoyed and bored about the whole thing. He was petting Setna who was looking at the situation like it was nothing.

Sam looked at Dean and both looked at Angela playing with the dogs. She was still in the hoodie that they had found her in. They realized that Bobby was right. She was going to need some clothes while they were figuring out what to do next. Dean was the first to say, "Okay, so we call Nick and get Angie some clothes…"

"You know there might be some clothes from when we had Hibah," Sam realized. He glanced around and looked almost in the direction where Angela's room would be. "Angie may have a few of them left. I'll go check."

"Don't go raiding the drawer now," Dean teased. He couldn't help himself.

Sam gave a bitch face at Dean. He couldn't say anything since it was borderline swearing to full on swearing. He was heading towards the stairs when he stopped and turned towards Dean. He held out a warning finger and said, "Don't ever talk about her like that. You… pervert."

Kesset watched the whole proceeding with interest. That was an interesting display between Sam and his brother. He waited until Sam was gone before asking, "Why would he raid a drawer?"

Dean managed to groan as he rubbed his head, "Not now Kess." Sometimes the timing was good and sometimes it was bad and other times he wasn't sure of what. "I'll explain later."

"I don't think it is a good idea," Kesset pointed out. "It seemed to make Sam upset."

"That's just Sam," Dean countered. "He's always been a prude when it comes to a girl he likes."

"Then you should respect his position with regards to the princess."

"You can be a wet blanket you know." Dean looked at Kesset who was looking at him not quite comprehending the expression. "Never mind." He pulled out his phone and looked up Nick's number when he realized that Sam was the one that had it. He found Sam's phone and dialed the number and waited for the warlock to pick up. He said, "That you Sparkle fingers?"

_Now I know you're not Sam since he would just bite my head off when I answer. How are you Dean?_

"Things are going pretty good," Dean looked around to see if Sam was back and then looked at Angela who was watching him and then going back to playing with Cerebus.

_And if they really were that good you wouldn't be calling me. Hell Sam wouldn't call me unless he was seriously stuck and that would be if he got the stick out of his ass._

"Give the guy a break."

_I would if he admits what he is too blind to see. Besides it is a lot of fun and Angie and me get along nicely… So what is going on?_

Dean should have known that Nick would have picked up on Sam's behavior regarding Angela. Then again Sam was obvious to everyone but himself. It did seem though that it might change but he wasn't going to hold his breath anytime soon. Hell he had no idea that Sam had competition. It hadn't been blatantly said but implied and Dean wasn't stupid; he could read between the lines. He gave a warning gesture even though he was on the phone, "Hey, don't be causing trouble cause he's already pissed at me right now."

_And I wonder how that happened._

"No wonder Sam doesn't like your ass," Dean blustered completely forgetting that Angela was there. He calmed down though and continued, "Look we have a problem and we think you might be able to provide some answers since it is your area."

_Can you describe it?_

"You actually have to see it and when you do, none of your crap like the last time."

_I was curious and I wanted to observe your relationship. It isn't often that I get to see two humans and a dhampir work together. Most hunters shoot first and ask questions later._

Dean had to concede Nick wasn't wrong on that account. It was the usual for hunters to go after the fugly and kill it. The funny thing is that considering Angela had save his and Sam's asses from a beating and eventual death, they didn't know that she was half human until she more or less told them. So maybe that was the exception to the rule. "Okay you got me on that one but look, we need you to come over."

_And something tells me it is not to make a firework show._

"No but we do need your input. How fast can you get here?"

_You think that I can snap my fingers and land there on a broom?_

"A little clichéd don't you think?"

_At least you are more fun than your brother and by the way… thanks for that thing with Fausto. No hard feelings._

Dean frowned a little at that. He remembered New Harmony… so that guy was Nick's brother? He couldn't help it, "I didn't know you had a dick for a brother."

_And I'm the black sheep. It's fine. Anyway I'm a couple of states over. Give me a day. I am assuming that it is the Singer residence?_

"Yeah, Bobby's place." Dean paused a bit and noticed that Sam had come back down with a set of clothes that he managed to find. "Listen, thanks for doing this."

_We're on the same team though seriously… tell your brother he needs to get going. He's got competition._

"Just get your Sparkle finger ass over as soon as you can okay?"

_Consider it done._

Dean hung up and gave a slight role of his eyes and looked at Sam and said, "Now I see why you don't like him. He knows how to push buttons like Angie. Only she's prettier about it."

Sam huffed a little but said nothing. He didn't like the fact that he felt he was invading private space when he went to see if there were any of Hibah's clothes left behind. True he had gotten into her stuff as needed but this was more or less her place. She may not have occupied it for weeks at a time but it was hers and he could see the personalization of it.

He went through the obvious choices and felt his ears burning at Dean's comment. He wasn't some pervert and Dean knew better than to do that especially when she couldn't defend herself. Plus she wasn't some girl you could play a college prank on. She was… Angie. She was… she was the best thing to walk into his life. She made life not seem so bad even though it straight up was and everything she did it was for him and Dean. He managed to find clothing in that trunk he hadn't seen since the tournament. It was a set of clothes and Sam knew they were going to have to get her some new clothes since there was only one reason why Angela would keep one set in that trunk.

He brought them down and found that Dean had been talking to Nick. Kesset had taken to playing with Angela and talking to her in some language, teaching her words and she was repeating them back to him. It struck him as odd since she would know his language at least if he was from Karnak. He put it aside for later as he held up the clothes and the process of decided who dressed her started.

Dean was inclined to make his brother do everything, "Nice job Sammy. Now go get her dressed."

"What?" Sam felt as if he had been asked to go take a picture of Angela naked. "No way. You do it."

"Big brother. I win." Dean looked smug about it. While he may be upset at a few things and working through it, he was not about to miss the opportunity to try and do a little pushing via embarrassing Sam about it. So he crossed his arms and said, "You do it."

"Dean."

"I'm serious Sam."

Sam looked at Bobby who was looking through his books while petting Setna. "Bobby a little help here?"

"Can't do anything about it. You two idjits work it out." Bobby may have been grousing lately but he was amused by the fact that Sam was embarrassed at this. He could tell Dean was too but the elder Winchester was good at holding it in.

Sam sighed. He wasn't going to get any help from Bobby. Dean was looking at him like it was his problem to fix. He wasn't about to ask Kesset though the guy would probably do it if asked of him. If he was a guard of Karnak then he pretty much was Angela's bitch so to speak, not that she would abuse that privilege. He looked at Dean and begged with his puppy eyes, "Dean. Come on. I don't anything about this."

"What is so hard about getting dressed?"

"You are a jerk."

"Man up Sammy."

Sam scowled and threw over his shoulder, "Then you're coming on shopping detail." He proceeded to talk to Angela and get her to come with him into the bathroom.

"You know he's gonna be pissed with ya."

Dean looked at Bobby and tried to play innocent but he gave it up. He knew that the elder hunter knew he did it on purpose. "Yeah but it's worth the fun."

"Idjits."

* * *

"Dean we're here to get clothes for Angie. Not for you to hit on every single mom here." Sam was scowling at Dean while holding onto Angela while she was standing up in the basket they had grabbed at the entrance.

After getting Angela dressed in Hibah's old clothes, which fit surprisingly well, they took off for Sioux Falls to buy more. Sam explained that they needed more since Angela had been saving those clothes and that he found them in her trunk. Even Dean knew what that meant and was agreeable to it. He figured that he owed Sam at least suffering on the trip to Sioux Falls and a clothing store since he made Sam dress her.

It hadn't taken much to convince Angela to go with them. She was glad to go anywhere with her Sammy and Deanie. In fact she loved the car ride there and talked about everything she was seeing and occasionally made a comment about something that she had seen as an adult. When either Sam or Dean asked her to elaborate, she would frown and couldn't tell them where or why. It had them wondering what kind of spell she was under since she knew them but other things she had to think about. It was part of the list of questions to ask Nick when he got there.

For the most part she stuck by Sam and was quiet while Dean strolled around trying not to be bored. He only got stuck with her once or twice while Sam went to ask a question about little girls since he was not going to. It wasn't his fault that a couple of cute single mom's cooed over the fact that he was shopping with his daughter. That was the first time that Angela spoke and said, "Deanie is my big brother." The second time was a bit loud and that was what had Sam scowling at Dean at the moment.

Dean looked at his brother and said, "Not my fault they think Angie is mine. She looks cute enough."

"Only you would use Angie as a little girl to hit on other women," Sam retorted. He started pushing the cart around until they found clothes that might be acceptable.

"It's not like you would," Dean pointed out. "Besides chicks dig it when the older brother is taking care of his baby sister when her parents died."

Sam looked at Dean and said, "You are…" He gave a wave of his hand making Dean laugh. He wasn't going to get into it since it wasn't worth it. Besides he didn't want to make a scene and get them in trouble with security. He sighed and pushed the cart into the little girls section.

"Sammy shouldn't be mad."

It took a moment for Sam to realize that Angela had spoken to him and looked at her. She was looking at him with solemn eyes that were _way_ too solemn for a little girl. It was like she could see right into him since it was that bland look he hated but in a four year old face it looked cute. He asked, "Why do you say that Angie?"

"Sammy and Deanie are brothers."

It was simple but it implied a lot. Sam replied, "I know but Dean should know better."

Angela frowned at that. It was clear to Sam that she didn't understand what that meant. Finally she said, "You are brothers."

"Okay," Sam replied after thinking about it for a moment. "We're brothers but it is okay when one does something… silly and we get mad. But it isn't bad. Okay?" It sounded lame but he didn't know how best to describe it.

Angela paused as if to think about it for a moment. Then a slow smile appeared. "Otay Sammy. Deanie silly and Sammy doesn't like it sometimes." She beamed up as if looking for approval.

"Yeah," Sam replied with a smile. He was going to have to get used to hearing her call him that on a regular basis. At least until this was fixed. He found that he didn't mind and he certainly got a laugh at Dean's expense since her name for him made it seem like his brother was four again. He found himself in a hug and he accepted it.

"Aww isn't that adorable?"

Sam cleared his throat and looked to see a mom with her kid going by. He felt the heat rise to his ears as he held onto Angela so she didn't fall. He stammered, "Hello."

"It really is nice to see a father spent time with his little girl."

Sam felt his face flush. If it were Dean, he would milk it for what it was worth and probably say that Angela was his. He stammered, "Uh, she's not mine… she's uh…"

"Sammy is my brother," Angela replied beaming and she gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. She started petting his hair. "He's the bestet."

That had soccer mom cooing at how cute it was. Sam gave a tentative smile as he held onto Angela. That seemed the safest thing to do. It did encourage Angela to play with his hair more and beam at the lady to emphasize her point. He was relieved that she moved on but he could still feel the flush on his face. He heard, "It's otay Sammy. Shopping now?"

Sam felt his lip twitch as Angela patted his head looked at him expectantly. Had it been the adult version she would have been laughing at him or trying to be sympathetic. A small part thought about that maybe she would actually poke fun at soccer mom and say something that was completely rude but no one would be sure if it was or not. He replied, "Yeah, Come on." He lifted her up and put her on the ground.

It was a bit weird but more comfortable when she took his huge hand into her little one and held on. He walked over to a rack and thanked God that he remembered to look at the size on the tag before she put Hibah's clothes on herself. He found it and stared at the collection of clothes that had been declared perfect for a little girl. He could hardly imagine Angela wearing something with a pink fuzzy kitten on it or even a princess get up. It sent him into panic mode since he wasn't even sure and if he just picked something…

Apparently Angela had similar ideas and frowned at the colors that were associated with being a girl. Sam could only conclude she either didn't like the designs or the colors. He had to take that back since she had a certain thing about colors. He asked, "See anything you like?"

"No. Ugly." Angela then tugged on Sam's hand to pull him to what caught her fancy and tugged pretty hard.

Sam was surprised she still had her strength but then again they had no idea what she was capable of. He followed her lead though and frowned as she led him to the little boy's section. She pointed at the t-shirts that were plain colors. "Those," she said.

Sam wasn't sure on size so he approximated and picked out a few. He raised his brow when she pointed at a shirt that had a picture of the Impala on the pocket. He rolled his eyes slightly at that but gave a slight smile. He asked, "Why that one?"

"It has Impa on it. Impa is home like Papa Bobby house."

Sam blinked at that. He never heard that from her before but then again Angela was always the one that didn't say much. She was raised in an age where you didn't come out and say things like kids did. It was frustrating at times but he also thought that it had to do with the fact that she maybe didn't know how to voice her feelings. That was strange since she had no problem voicing disapproval. Thinking about it as something to muse on, he picked up the shirt and added it to the pile.

It went a little easier since Angela more or less picked something and Sam took a look at it while wondering where the hell Dean went. They picked up girl jeans, without the girly stuff thank God, and shoes and other things for a little girl. If he got weird stares then to hell with it; she picked what she wanted and it was within reason. He rounded a corner and found Dean looking pleased with himself. Sam scowled, "Where have you been?"

"Scoring big time," Dean replied with a grin. He was enjoying this since he managed to find a place to watch Sam go shopping. He knew he was going to pay for it later on other things but this was kind of fun. It wasn't like Angela would ever let either him or Sam baby her. Hell maybe Sam might get a kick out of it once he got over it.

Sam would have said something but Angela tugged on his hand and said, "Tired." She held her hands up to indicate she wanted to be held. She gave a look that was almost like the puppy eyes.

Dean tried to hide his smirk as he watched Sam pick up Angela and acted like she was going to break. It was gone the moment she grabbed Sam around the neck and actually cuddled. It was funny in that twisted way because his girl was letting loose on her feelings for Sam even though she hadn't voiced it. The funny part was replaced by what the moms in this place kept doing. It was a cute sight to see and he was turning into a sentimental sap. He cleared his throat and teased his brother, "Well we've known you've been whipped since day one."

"I… shut up," Sam muttered. He didn't mind that Angela started to cuddle even though it was awkward. It was stepping into a realm that he wasn't familiar with because he knew what the adult version of Angela would do. "She's tired. Come on." He pushed the cart down the aisles.

Dean followed laughing more of a chuckle. While they were in some sort of trouble since their girl wasn't her normal size and quite possible her mind wasn't her usual adult self, given the way she had been talking lately, he kind of liked it because it was clear that she was expressing her preference for his brother. He wasn't going to hold his breath though on Sam recognizing the feelings beyond what was being expressed.

He was to get the short end of the stick when Sam held out a box to him. He said, "Oh hell no. You gotta be kidding me."

"Dean, she's too little to be sitting back there alone."

"And you're trying to douche her up like with that Pod thing of yours." Dean looked at the box like it was the devil. He glanced at Angela who was sitting in the cart and looking at something and then back at Sam. "No way."

"If we get pulled over it's on you," Sam pointed out.

"My sweetheart is not a soccer mom van," Dean asserted with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah well as long as Angie is this size we have to deal with it. Besides it's not like a full on car seat." Sam handed the box over to Dean.

Dean took the box and grumbled. It was a good and bad day on this as he carried a box that advertised the booster seat for a car. He mentally hoped that his baby would forgive him for the douche job he was going to do to her. "You better hope Baby forgives you for this Sam."

Sam looked at Dean, "It'll be fine."

"Says the guy who looked at little girl clothes like they were a clown."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like they are trying to solve the problem and certain awkwardness arises... not that Dean minds. Stay tuned for more Two Brothers and a... Lil Angel...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I'm surprised the world didn't end after that," Bobby said with a chuckle.

Dean gave Sam a dirty look and replied, "Day's not over yet and I know my baby hates what Sammy made me do to her."

"Dean, it's a booster seat. She's too small to have the seat belt on without it," Sam pointed out. "Besides we don't know when Nick is going to get here and if we need to go then…"

"And ya know ya can leave her with me," Bobby offered. At the look the boys gave him, he supplied, "Well it's not like it's been the case before."

Dean made a slight face at that. He knew they could have left Angela with Bobby but since they had to buy her clothes that actually fit they had to take her along. Of course with Sam's ability to remember things this should have been easy. "So you're saying you're willing to babysit? You?"

Bobby looked at Dean like he lost his marbles, "Yeah dumbass. It's not that hard considering it's Angie."

At that moment Angela came tottering over to Bobby and sat, "Ceebee hungry. He won't say it but he says it. Sasha and Setna too." She stood there looking at Bobby like he could fix it.

"Come on," Bobby beckoned. He helped Angela climb onto his lap much to the surprise of Sam and Dean. Even he knew that as an adult he would have just grumbled at her. Here it was a little girl and that was vastly different and even he could see that she was not her usual self.

As soon as Angela was settled onto his lap, he rolled into the kitchen and they fed the dogs and the cat. Dean looked like he was ready to think he had signed up to be placed in the looney bin. Sam was less inclined since he grasped that there were certain liberties that could be taken since…

"Fascinating," Kesset's voice piped up. He had been observing from the couch he had been 'interrogated' at when he first met Bobby. "It seems that children are much more expressive of their thoughts and feelings. Why can't adults do the same?" He watched as Angela gave a hug and a kiss to Bobby before stealing his trucker's hat and giggling her head off as she shot back into the room wearing it and taking refuge behind Sam.

"Give it back now." Bobby wheeled into the room, his hair askew.

Angela peeked from behind Sam at Bobby. She smiled and giggled while waving it. "Catch me Bobby," she teased. She went back to hiding behind Sam while giggling.

Bobby looked at Sam and said, "Well, get it back."

Sam felt he had been put on the spot ever since this had started. Sure he was the one that thought something was off but that wasn't any excuse was it? He looked down behind him to see Angela looking at him with an innocent expression. Sam took the expression in as his lip twitched in a sort of smile. He kneeled so he was eye level with her and put a hand on her shoulder like he was going to take it from her. Suddenly he smiled and said, "I don't think so Bobby. You gotta catch us first."

It was spontaneous but it felt good as Sam picked up Angela and stared at Bobby as if daring him to chase them. Angela was giggling and waving the trucker hat like it was a flag. She exclaimed, "Chase us Bobby."

Bobby groused, "Dean, get your idjit brother to get her to give it back."

"I don't think so Bobby. I'm not about to go against Sasquatch and the cutest thing in the room." Dean grinned at Bobby enjoying the whole thing. While it was a little weird playing with Angela… it was welcome. "You're on your own."

"Feather boy…"

"I am afraid I am not familiar with this game." Kesset gave a confused frown.

Bobby growled and started forward intent on getting his hat back but Sam took off with Angela and they left the room with Bobby following and bellowing at the pair of them to give it back. There was a loud thump and Bobby shouting along with the squeal of the cat. Setna arrived bolting through the room and into the kitchen.

Dean watched in amusement as he sat on the desk. "Reminds me of when she chased Sam."

"It reflects her playful nature. I am glad that I decided not to get involved," Kesset sat as he adjusted his seat on the couch. He looked in the direction of the kitchen and called to the cat, trying to get it to come out.

Dean looked at Kesset with a raised brow, "Wait you just said that you didn't know the game she was playing. Kess you lied."

Kesset looked at Dean, "I didn't lie."

"Yes you did. You said you didn't know this game," Dean pointed out. He looked almost giddy, "I can't believe it. You are capable of lying. Why couldn't you do this when we were on the case?"

"I didn't lie," Kesset replied with a straight face. "I said I didn't know _this_ game. I wasn't aware of the rules involved. If you wish to think I lied call it an exaggeration."

Dean shook his head at that, "And do you even know the difference?"

"There is that possibility," Kesset admitted and turned towards Setna who emerged from the kitchen looking put out. "It seems he is not pleased."

Dean watched as Kesset picked up the cat and held the animal in his arms with reverence that was reserved for things of divine origin. He watched as Kesset murmured in his weirdo ass language and soothed the animal. Setna started purring and Kesset grinned, "He is just ruffled but I think things will be okay."

Kesset spoke too soon. At that moment Angela came running in with the trucker hat. Dean had taken a seat on the desk and was surprised when she started climbing up and grasped him around the neck in a hug. He held on to make sure she didn't fall while she put Bobby's hat on his head and giggled, "Time for Deanie to play too."

Sam came in looking for her and found Dean with Bobby's hat on his head and holding Angela. He didn't have time to say anything since Bobby came in and spotted the scene and demanded that Dean give his hat back. Angela was giggling and hugging Dean and it ended up no one staying angry for long. Even Bobby couldn't help but smile. In the end Angela took off Bobby's hat and gave it back, insisting that she put it on herself.

Kesset was watching the scene as he was petting Setna. He felt the rumble of the cat's purr as he sat on the couch. He looked down at the animal and talked to it, _Seems that things are fine so far._

_ Pff. Obvious._

Kesset chuckled at that. He knew the cat was still miffed at what happened to have him run out. _This is unusual._

_ Please. The alpha and her alpha are still sniffing butts. It's just different sizes._

Kesset said nothing to that though it was tempting to laugh since the cat was so forward about everything. That was the nature of them and from what he knew, his father was the same way. It was why his father preferred them and was friends with them. He looked over and saw Angela grab a hold of Sam and cuddle in a hug. He then said, _I can see that. Perhaps things will be realized._

_ Don't hold your breath. It's always the males that are slow. But they will mate._

_ You seem sure of it._

_ Oh it will happen. That much is certain._

"Hey feather boy, you gonna earn your keep for now."

Kesset looked up as Bobby bellowed at him. He put the cat down and got up and chuckled at the rumbling Setna did. He went into the kitchen and was roped into getting food cooked since it was actually agreed upon that take out was not the way to go. Something about little bodies needing healthy food, according to Sam. That was followed by Dean saying that their girl needed real food and not rabbit food until Bobby settled it with a balance of both.

It wasn't until it was time for bed that there was a bit of an argument. Kesset wisely stayed out of it while Sam and Dean argued over who was to give Angela a bath along with Bobby. He sat with the dogs in a corner of the room while Sam and Dean argued over what to do. Dean was saying, "She likes you Sam. It'll be easy."

"And I was the one that did the shopping. It's your turn," Sam countered. "Considering all you did was flirt with the moms there."

"Not my fault that they thought I was the handsome dad shopping with his daughter… until Angie said I was her brother."

"Deanie is my big brother," Angela said as she walked to stand in between the brothers. She looked up at Sam and then at Dean. Her eyes became wide eyed and she added, "Deanie brother?"

Sam had always known that he was killer with the puppy eyes. He had mastered them at a young age and had always been able to manipulate Dean into doing something. Hibah had been good too but this was the first time that he had seen Angela do them and it was obvious he was looking at a master. She was giving Dean the full on treatment with her eyes. And it looked like she was also going to cry if Dean didn't give the right answer. It had him wonder what she did with her parents at that age. He watched the standoff with interest.

Dean looked down at Angela and took in the expression. He saw the eyes look like they were going to rim with tears and he glanced at Sam who raised his brow silently at him. He then looked back down at Angela and the lip started to tremble. Oh great the lip tremble. Dean looked at her and said, "Yeah Angie. I'm your brother."

"Really?" The eyes were still doe eyed.

Dean shot a look at Sam as he kneeled to meet Angela. He looked her in the eye and said, "Angie, you are family. Always have been. You, me and Sammy… we're family."

"N Poppa Bobby?"

"Yeah. Bobby too." Dean gave a slight chuckle. "Okay?"

Angela studied Dean and slowly her mouth turned into a smile as she reached out and gave Dean a hug around the neck. Dean wrapped his arms around her in a hug and stood up to pick her up. He shot a look that Sam wasn't to say anything and held her. "Yeah Angie, we're family."

Sam couldn't help but give a slight smile. Already within the span of a day they had been subjected to Angela's nature, the one that was often hidden from everyone. Sam got the feeling that they were scratching the surface since she was asking about her status and theirs together. It certainly was fun to watch Dean be uncomfortable since he always tried to avoid the touchy feeling thing. It was kind of cute and he couldn't resist by pulling out the cell phone and taking a picture.

"You better not save that," Dean warned.

"Too late," Sam said grinning. "You want it gone, you give her the bath."

"No way Sammy. All I have to do is kick your… butt." Dean put Angela down and tried not to swear in front of her. He noticed the look on Sam's face because he was making a conscious effort. "I mean it."

"I'd like to see you try," Sam countered.

"Now what have you two boys gotten yourselves into?"

* * *

"Well I don't believe it," Ellen said as she looked at the little body that occupied the bed and was already drifting off to sleep. She looked at the Winchesters, "What did you two get yourselves into?"

"We didn't do anything Ellen," Dean replied getting the full brunt of the patented Ellen Harvelle look. "We did a job involving werewolves and that happened. No magic or anything."

Ellen narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she tucked in Angela. She couldn't believe it when Bobby phoned her and asked her to get over to the Singer residence. He explained that they were having female problems of a small variety and it was causing panic. That certainly was putting it mildly so to speak. She wasn't even sure what Bobby meant but she took it to mean that it was injury of a sensitive nature.

When she got there though she was met with a surprise. She had arrived in the middle of Sam and Dean in the middle of some argument and standing between them was a little girl that she had a gut feeling was Angela. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the little girl was Angela and she was hugging her like she was her mother. Well she called her Mama Ellen and that actually had her pleased though she didn't show it.

Apparently the problem was an issue of giving Angela a bath and dressing her. Ellen didn't blame the boys since they were still thinking of her as an adult but she did make it known that they were acting ridiculous. She took Angela into the bathroom Bobby suggested along with a change of clothes for sleeping. It was during the bath that Angela decided to be a chatterbox. "Ellen?"

"Yes honey?"

"Where is Jo?"

Ellen had forgotten how perceptive little kids could be even though she was fond of reminding Jo about her exploits. Given that this was Angela, there was the possibility that she was more perceptive than most people. She replied, "She's at the Roadhouse. You remember the Roadhouse?"

Angela frowned at Ellen as she heard the name. Ellen took in the look of confusion and looked at the girl. It was Angela and she had heard of certain spells to de-age someone but for the most part they pretty much were the person they were at the time. This was… actually it felt different. Angela asked, "What's that?"

"The place where me and Jo live," Ellen explained.

"Like Bobby house?"

"Yeah something like that." Ellen thought about what was going on as she bathed Angela. It wasn't that much different from bathing Jo when she was a girl but she could see why the boys thought it to be difficult and why Bobby called her to come over. She had only known Angela as an adult that sometimes had the emotional maturity of a child at times. It was different.

"Ellen and Jo need to be careful. Need to save peeples but need to be careful," Angela said out of the blue as she sat in the tub looking at Ellen with solemn eyes.

Ellen looked at Angela and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Because Ellen and Jo mine," Angela answered in a matter of fact tone. "Don't want you to go away like Mama."

Ellen looked at Angela and noticed her eyes starting to get big with the tears that threatened. She put a hand to the girl's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb, "I'm not going anywhere Angie. And neither will Jo."

"Pwomise?"

It was one thing to make a promise that was easy to keep. It was another thing entirely when the promise was for something that was no guarantee that it would work. Ellen knew the risks of hunting and that the risk of death was high. Everyone in the hunting business knew that. Those that did live to be an old age were like Rufus and sometimes that didn't turn out well. She excluded Angela since that girl was in a class all by herself.

"Ellen, you pwomise you not go away?"

Ellen looked at Angela who was looking at her and begging for an answer. The request was a double edged sword. It was one of those things that could be kept but couldn't be guaranteed either. She decided on the lesser of two evils and said, "I'm staying here with you honey. I ain't going nowhere."

Angela gave a smile and reached out to give a hug leaving wet marks on Ellen's clothes. Ellen didn't mind though. It was rare enough to get a hug from the girl when she was a full grown adult. This was the same Angela but less inclined to be reserved. She gave the hug back and chuckled, "Now I'm not going anywhere so we better get you cleaned up otherwise them worrywarts are gonna think you melted."

Angela giggled at that saying, "Fun to play melted."

Ellen chuckled at that. The adult version liked to play in terms of pranks and jokes and Jo had been on the receiving end of those jokes growing up. "I know but why don't we just have a bath tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"Tomorrow have fun with Sammy and Deanie," Angela beamed. "Saving peoples."

"Something like that," Ellen allowed since she wasn't going to even try to handle a temper tantrum if she said the wrong thing even though it had occurred to her a long time ago that Angela was quick to obey her when it was deadly serious.

The bath was finished and Ellen had Angela wrapped in what was actually one of Sam's t-shirts since they forgot about pajamas. It was a relief that it fit on her and it looked like a little dress on her but it would work. Ellen toweled the dark hair dry and was surprised to catch the scent of roses coming from it. Bobby was not into scented shampoos so it was a complete surprise to actually smell them. She leaned over to take another sniff.

"Why you smelling my hair?"

Ellen knew she was caught and she finished toweling it dry. "Well, it smells nice. When there's a nice smell, people are curious."

Angela turned to look up at Ellen with a puzzled expression. She then picked up a lock of her hair and sniffed it. She was frowning as she did it and then beckoned for Ellen to bend over. When Ellen did, she held out her lock of hair to Ellen to sniff while taking a lock of the older woman's hair and sniffing it. It certainly made an interesting sight but it was just a curious four year old trying to understand what was going on in the world around her.

"Can you smell?"

"I do."

"What's smell?" Angela pointed at her own hair to indicate she was asking what that scent was. She was still holding a lock of Ellen's hair and almost pulled it.

Ellen took a sniff of Angela's hair and then said, "That is a rose. It's a flower."

"Flower?"

"Uh huh but it is a rose."

"Wose."

Ellen smiled. It was close enough. "That's right. Now can you let go of mine?"

"Smell?" Angela pointed at Ellen's hair and refused to release it at that moment. She had her nose wrinkled as she took another smell. "Sweet," she said.

Ellen took a careful sniff and no doubt it was the smell of bourbon and whiskey clinging to her. She wasn't sure what to tell this little version of Angela though she was certain that the older version didn't mind and if given the chance would tease her about it just to make her huff. Quickly Ellen decided on the path of least resistance and said, "I'm not sure. We'll just say it's sweet and if you remember it, you'll know it's me."

Angela frowned at that and then nodded, "Otay, Mama Ellen. Youse smell sweet." She smiled and nodded firmly as if that were the rule. She took Ellen's hand and held it with her own.

Ellen looked down at the little girl as she held her hand. Her lips twitched into a smile as she thought about Jo at that age and of her own feelings for the dhampir that had become a part of her life even though they both resisted like the stubborn mules they were. It was because of Jo and the Harvelle's refusal to give her up that it had become solidified.

Ellen held fast to the little girl's hand as she lead her out to the waiting men who looked like they had been waiting for news from the doctor. Bobby was actually more calm and it was then that Ellen noticed the quiet one sitting with the animals and observing the scene with curiosity. He wasn't a threat since no one threatened to shoot him and since the dogs were not reacting to his presence in a negative way, she would take it for now.

Angela, upon seeing Sam and Dean, broke into smiles and ran towards them. She grabbed Dean and ignored the fact that he was making a face when she started sniffing his neck and his hair. He had to ask, "Uh Angie, what are you doing?"

"Pie."

"What?" Dean looked at everyone and they were looking at him with a look. He had no idea what was going on and asked again, "What do you mean Angie?"

"Smell pie."

Sam realized what she was saying and explained, "Dean, to her you smell like pie."

Angela beamed as she hugged Dean. "Sammy points."

Dean looked at Angela and then at everyone else. It was a little weird to hear that but then again even Sam had been brutally honest when he was that age. He looked to find that Angela was looking at him with smile and thought he saw that mischievous look she used to get when she was messing with him. They shared a look and he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I did say that she has a bit of super sniffer."

Angela giggled at that and gave Dean a hug and a kiss. It gave Dean a chance to teas Sam about how he smelled to her and even tried to get Angela to try out her nose. He held her out like he would a puppy and Sam looked at him like he was being a dumbass and said, "Dean, she's not a dog."

"No but let's face it, she never really said how she was able to find us in that mine." Dean held Angela out again like he was holding a puppy out. "Come on. The worst she could say is that you smell like that health food crap you eat."

"And like Sam says, she's not a dog," Bobby groused, "On the other hand… bring the little rug rat here."

"Bobby now I know you're not going to subject her to one of your crazy ideas," Ellen warned. She plucked Angela out of Dean's grasp. "I don't know about you but it's time for this little thing to go to bed."

"I nots sleepy," Angela piped up while yawning and looking defeated.

"Oh yes you are," Ellen said as she carried the little girl over her shoulders. She paused and looked at the men, "And you three better come up with some way to fix this." She turned and headed up the stairs.

"It wasn't our fault," Dean said looking at Sam who was shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Ellen comes to save the day with girl stuff and more to come on Two Brothers and... a Lil Angel...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Bobby this pantry is full of… junk food."

"I have a system in there woman," Bobby groused as he wheeled into the kitchen to try and stop interfering with Ellen's inventory check. "And it's good solid food."

"Not if you're gonna make a little girl eat that."

Sam looked at Dean as he held Angela on his lap and said, "It's like watching…"

"I wouldn't even say it Sammy," Dean said. He grinned when he saw the t-shirt with the Impala on the pocket. He got a kick out of the fact that Sam was even able to find that in the store and she was wearing a plaid shirt over it. It was like a hodgepodge of what he and Sam wore. "I still can't believe you found a good one of my sweetheart."

"Angie did. I agreed," Sam replied.

"Impa good girl," Angela agreed with Dean making him laugh. She looked at him with a serious expression and repeated, "Impa good girl."

"I know Angie. She is a good girl," Dean agreed. He ruffled her hair and noticed it was tangled. "Looks like you need a brushing. Why don't we convince Ellen to leave Bobby's kitchen alone?" He reached to pick her up off of Sam's lap.

Sam though had other ideas, "You don't need to bother Ellen."

Dean paused and looked at Sam and said, "I know you know that a rat's nest for hair is not what looks good. I have to watch you every morning." He pointed at Angela's hair that looked like it had seen better days. He was used to seeing the glossy sheen she managed to get it every day.

Sam looked at her hair and fingered it. "I know."

"Okay then we get Ellen. She knows this girl stuff." Dean motioned that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can do it," Sam replied like it was no big deal. His fingers had been gently raking Angela's hair to get the tangles out. It still needed a brushing but it got the hard part done. And he tried to be gentle and Angela didn't seem to mind.

"You?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I brushed Sasha. Same thing."

Dean looked at Sam like he was crazy but he was willing to go with it. He looked at Sam combing Angela's hair with his fingers like he knew what he was doing. Well since his brother had the girly hair he would know something. "Okay then… what do you need?"

"Bwush," Angela said. "Sammy bwush n me bwush Sasha." She had said it like it was a memory that just instantly came to her.

Dean looked at her as she sat patiently on Sam's lap. He glanced at the kitchen and saw that Ellen was still going at it. He wasn't going to interfere with that fight. "Alright. Where do I find one?"

"Angie's stuff," Sam replied.

Dean studied his brother as he ran his fingers through her hair. Sam looked content with doing that. Angela was just sitting on his lap and her hands were on top of the hand holding her on Sam's lap. Dean wasn't sure what was going through his brother's mind but it… he couldn't describe it and wasn't going to try. He went in search of the brush that Sam needed.

He found Angela's bag that had been put in the hall with the coats. There was no need for her clothes at least until this was fixed. He opened it and looked through it and came up with two brushes. He frowned at that and wasn't sure which one so he brought both. "Hey Sammy, you know which one?"

Sam looked at the brushes in Dean's hands. He pointed at the one he wanted, "That one."

Dean handed it over and after a moment handed the other one to Angela. She looked up at him and beamed and then looked at Sasha. The pup came and sat beside Sam on the couch while Sam adjusted his position. Dean blinked as he watched Angela run the brush through Sasha's fur while Sam started brushing out the tangles and smoothing her hair. He couldn't help but say, "Great I'm in the middle of a girly hair session. Do I need to play with yours Sam?"

Sam shot a look at Dean and Angela did too. Dean took in her expression and said, "Fine you handle it but I got a question Sam. What do you plan to tie her hair with?"

"Got it covered," Sam replied as he went back to brushing her hair. He looked over to see Dean looking at him and he added, "Don't worry about."

"Okay. I'm just trying to…" Dean made a motion to indicate that he wasn't going to get into it. He went to the front of the house to look for any sign of the warlock and stepped outside. He ended up running into Kesset and said, "Damn Kess."

"My apologies," Kesset said with a nod of apology. "I was merely patrolling. I am fascinated by the way this place is warded. There are things I am not familiar with."

Dean looked around and replied, "Well that's Angie's doing. She did what she did."

"Fascinating," Kesset repeated as he looked around. "The training area is like home."

"Home?"

"Karnak," Kesset clarified. He peered at Dean and noticed that he was distracted. Ever since the princess was found in her small self it seemed that everyone was on edge. He frowned slightly and said, "You are troubled."

"Great observation, Kess," Dean replied trying not to be too gruff. He liked the kid or whatever he was. He sighed, "Just wondering where Sparkle Fingers is and Sam is in there playing dress up with Angie."

"Is it not what you wanted?"

"What do you mean?"

"The princess' suitor starting to acknowledge her," Kesset answered in a matter of fact tone. "Everyone in the family at Karnak knows."

"Great," Dean replied. He sighed, "Well at least she's not her normal size. She's such a baby with her feelings and…" He looked at Kesset and said, "You know she's not mad at him? For what happened…" He gestured around to indicate to the state of the world.

"Why should she? She's not mad at you." Kesset frowned a little, confused at things. He added, "When you were in hell." He shuffled his feet a little. "Did you see him?"

Dean blinked at that. "See who?"

"My father. He went to hell too," Kesset replied in a matter of fact tone. He looked around and then turned his head in the direction of the road. He looked towards the sky and his head darted to ascertain what was going on. His gaze became firm and he said, "I must go." He looked at Dean and added, "Protect the princess, Dean. I will return."

Before Dean could say anything he was startled by the sudden change in Kesset as he changed to a hawk standing on the porch. The large bird then flapped its wings and took off. He shook his head and muttered, "Now I know I've jumped off the deep end. First Angie, then pet werewolves and now a guardian that's a bird. What next?"

Dean entered the house to find Sam putting the finishing touches on the pigtails he had brushed Angela's hair into. He was tying on a set of ribbons that were a soft pink that looked like they had embroidery on them. Sam finished and said, "All done Angie."

Angela slid off Sam's lap and went to look in the glass of the clock that was in the study. She beamed and turned to look at Sam. "Tank you Sammy." She turned to Dean when she spotted him and pointed at her pigtails, "Lookee Deanie. Lookee."

Dean looked at them and asked Sam, "Pigtails?"

Sam shrugged, "She didn't mind. And I had the ribbons in my pocket."

"What are you doing with ribbons?"

"They're Angie's." Sam had offered the explanation as if it were the most natural one.

"Why do you have Angie's ribbons in your pocket?"

"Are you being the Inquisition now?" Sam gave a sigh as he reached over and gave a playful tug on one of Angela's pigtails causing her to giggle. He explained, "Angie showed them to me a long time ago and forgot to take them back so I just… put them in my pocket and forgot about them."

"And you just happened to remember you had them?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Dean it's no big deal. How many times has she found your socks in her stuff?" He raised his brow to prompt Dean to come up with an explanation knowing full well that he didn't really have one.

"I have a system and she messed with it," Dean countered. He sighed and looked down at Angela who was petting Sasha and hugging the pup. The pup was lolling her tongue out like she was a happy puppy and it probably was considering that she just had been brushed and instead of working she was being played with.

Sam shook his head at his brother. Yeah he knew about the system but frankly he didn't know what Dean was getting so upset about. He just held onto them and it was like she never thought about them again. He figured it was because it was from a time that she missed; she missed being human or normal even though she would never say it. Now it just seemed a chance to give them back without the awkwardness that would have come with it. Besides, she did look cute in pigtails.

Dean knew he was making a big deal over nothing. It just seemed that Sam was becoming more comfortable with the situation. He figured though that since she was little Sam just didn't have a problem approaching her and judging by what he had seen so far, she wasn't going to understand much of an adult conversation. Part of it was that big brother protectiveness since he still felt that Sam hurt her more than she cared to let on and her refusal to even get pissed was annoying in a certain way while it made him feel like a douchebag.

"Mama Ellen, lookee what Sammy did!"

Dean was brought out of his thoughts to where Angela was bouncing on her feet and pointing at her pigtails. Ellen was holding a piece of paper and looking down at Angela and smiling a smile that was definitely never shown towards him or Sam or any hunter for that matter. She reached out and touched the pigtails, "They look very nice. Good job Sam."

"Thanks Ellen," Sam replied as he rubbed Sasha on the head and then Cerebus since the mutt came to be rubbed. "What's going on?"

"Well just a little inspection of Bobby's pantry and a list of what is necessary for a healthy little body," Ellen replied giving a bit of a side glance at Bobby who was grousing in his chair.

"What I got is fine," Bobby groused. "I warned ya…"

"And we're talking about a little girl," Ellen interrupted. She gave Bobby a hard look. "As an adult she can eat whatever the hell she wants but she's a child and needs to eat healthy. I'm surprised that you even had oatmeal for breakfast."

Bobby groused and wheeled to head back to his study. He might as well do some research to try and figure out what happened to their girl. Ellen shook her head and looked at Sam and Dean and said, "You two are on supply duty. Everything on the list is a must and they better be out if you come back without something."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other before Sam slowly took the list. Both were recalling another little girl that had a bossy woman behind it. Sam said, "Sure. No problem Ellen."

"Go with Sammy n' Deanie? Pwease?" Angela looked up at Ellen as she tugged gently on her hand.

Ellen was tempted to say no since Angela was so little. However, she really couldn't keep her cooped up. Besides Sam and Dean wouldn't let anything happen to her; they would raise holy hell to keep anything bad from happening to her. She nodded, "Yes you can."

Dean sighed and with an injured look went to get the booster seat that Sam made him get. He hoped that his sweetheart would forgive him. He paused when Sam muttered, "It's not a permanent thing."

"Still douching her up."

"Dean."

"Alright."

* * *

Gabriel was out enjoying himself with his usual favorite sweets. One of the greatest things about being on earth was the sugar, the discovery and application of such a thing. Also it helped sell the illusion he had cultivated much to Cat's sort of amusement of the whole thing. He happened to drop by the Singer Salvage Yard since he knew that she was there. He always knew where she was and occasionally he would take a look.

He stood on a pile of junkers overlooking the property and actually liked the look of the place. He actually smirked when he saw the unmistakable look of the obstacle course. No doubt it was full of interesting things to counter as it was run. The reason he smirked was because it bore a striking resemblance to the one at Karnak. It was the last one that she ran before what happened with that bastard that was a good friend. It seemed that a lot of things centered on that set of events and it seemed no big surprise considering what was going on.

Gabriel walked through and used his mojo to keep the traps from triggering. He ended up walking through it like it was a casual stroll. It really was like old times but then again he had the tendency to cheat unless he felt the need to go into a full on fistfight. The last time he did that there was a nice hole that looked like a natural basin. Looking around he had appreciation for his Cat's memory and what she loved about the place where she found some measure of peace.

Rounding a corner, Gabriel found himself in a place that he definitely remembered. He took in the structures that had a ghostly appearance. He hadn't been there in ages but he knew what it was about. He continued until he came to a clearing but it still had that ghostly look with the ruined columns. The crumbled stone still bore the carvings and scars of what happened there. He stopped and looked around and said, "I have to admit I didn't think you'd be like him."

"He's my father and he told me about this place."

Gabriel turned to see Kesset staring at him with a determined expression. He took in the look to blend in with the humans and had to admit that the kid learned a few things. He replied, "Of course he would kid. Lot of history in this place. He liked fighting the old battles."

Kesset walked towards the angel and said, "He did it to remember."

"We all do and yet there is one person who has been suffering because they remember," Gabriel countered.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Don't even go there kid. You don't know everything and even if you did you still don't know everything." Gabriel paced around the clearing and looked around with a frown on his face. "There are things that are still not known." He shook his head and continued to pace. "Lots of things that should be known are not."

"What things?"

Gabriel didn't answer right away. He was busy looking around and remembering everything that had happened there. The problem with being a being that is over millennia is that you do remember things and sometimes they were… "Why did you bring me here?"

"I know."

"Know what?" Gabriel turned to look at Kesset. He approached the young guard until they were standing eye to eye. His vessel was short in terms of height but the posture and presence was what said it all. He happened to like this vessel and made the most of it. "What is it do you think you know?"

"I know it was you. You initiated the spell. You did this to the princess," Kesset responded aware that his statement might not make much sense… at least to anyone that didn't understand. "You did this."

Gabriel knew exactly what the young guard was saying. He didn't say anything right away but looked at the kid that he pretty much took in sort of. Finally he said, "What do you think I did?"

"She is defenseless. She is but a child." Kesset paused before he did anything stupid. He knew that it was risky to go against an archangel since they were well known for being vicious when provoked. He took a breath and then added, "I know because I sensed it."

Gabriel studied Kesset some more. He was well aware he was giving the look that pissed his Cat off often enough. "You sensed nothing. You are merely a boy barely understanding the gifts that he was given."

Kesset felt his throat convulse as he controlled his temper. He couldn't afford to do anything stupid. It would compromise his position that he had been asked. "I know it was you. I may not be able to tell right away the difference between the witches, the warlocks, the dabblers and other beings… but once I get a scent I know."

"But you're still a boy. You couldn't tell if you were deceived."

"You know as well as I that something like that is not easily made to deceive. It is as unique as various spells and signatures. You know this." Kesset stood firm. His fists were balled and held to his side. He looked like a soldier that was ready to stand at attention if he was given the order. He released the breath that he had been holding and continued, "I know you changed her to what she is now."

"Cat is not changed kiddo," Gabriel said as he turned away. He had a smirk on his face as he said it. "There are things you can change but there are certain things that cannot be changed. She hasn't changed."

"Then what do you call making her a child as?" Kesset pointed at the ground since there was nothing better to do. "That is changing her."

"She hasn't changed kid," Gabriel repeated after pausing for a moment. He turned to see the look of confusion that passed on his face. He was good as a guard but he was still young. There was still a lot he had to learn. He faced Kesset and continued, "Cat is still Cat. The only thing is that she doesn't know how much of who she is."

"I don't understand," Kesset replied shaking his head in confusion. "And why do you call her Cat?"

Gabriel clicked his tongue on his teeth. He explained, "Cat is short for Catalina. It is the name she was born with. She's still the earthbound angel though." He looked at a piece of obelisk that was broken and lying on its side. "She is still herself but without the benefit of herself."

"You took her memories… Everything she is." Kesset launched forward with the intent to fight Gabriel.

Gabriel was ready for it and caught Kesset. He turned his body and rammed him into the crumbling wall nearby. He held him fast and looked him in the eye. "Calm down kid. You're devotion to duty is admirable. Your dear daddy would be proud."

"You don't know what he would be proud of."

"Don't be a piss ant," Gabriel warned. He still kept Kesset pressed to the wall since he didn't want to get into a fight with the kid. "She is still the same. Everything she is has been locked inside her head. The only thing that still remains are her basic feelings and knowledge of the people that care the most about her. It's still there."

Kesset looked at Gabriel, his eyes narrowed in anger, "You made her vulnerable."

"She is not vulnerable brat." Gabriel had his eyes narrowed in anger as well. He was at a point where he could lose his temper. He wouldn't do that to the kid. He might give an ass kicking but he wouldn't do anything that he would regret. "If I know dumb and dumberer they will do everything they can to make sure she's safe."

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"As I said before, there are lots of things that should be known but are not," Gabriel repeated his earlier statement. He looked at Kesset before releasing him and stepping back. He turned to look at the clearing. He sighed for a moment and then said, "You're going to learn kid that there are things that are not necessarily part of the larger plot. Some people have to learn the lessons that they fail to learn when it is first given to them."

"The princess needs to prepare. There is a war coming and those that have been placated will take advantage of it," Kesset said as he brushed himself off.

"That is why you are here, kid," Gabriel replied pointing at Kesset in a casual manner. He paced around the clearing like he was going for a stroll. "You are a member of the Guard. It is your job to protect the royal families from their enemies. It was what your old man did down to his dying breath."

"He was accused of betraying everything," Kesset replied more to recite what was known.

"He made a choice to use what he was made of and he did it to protect that what mattered to him the most." Gabriel looked at Kesset and the distance between them. His look was a knowing look. "Your old man cared about my Cat to the equivalent of a guardian angel. And he did it for you."

"What?"

"Did you really think that Cat was the only person at risk?" Gabriel raised his brow at Kesset. At the look he had his answer. "Yes kid. You were targeted by good old Azazel. Son of a bitch knew that any offspring of the most formidable guard was alive, they would pretty much have a time screwing with the game plan."

"You need to fix this," Kesset countered. He wasn't ready to digest certain things just yet. His primary duty was guard duty.

"No I don't think so," Gabriel replied like he was taunting the kid. "Like I said, there are things that should be made known. All that is needed is a push in the right position." He could see that Kesset wasn't buying it. "You gotta give me some credit here. In the end it is going to work out for everyone involved."

"No." Kesset started forward. He wasn't going to let this happen.

Gabriel held up his hand to hold Kesset in place. He looked at him and said, "I can't allow you to interfere. There are some things that have to be done." He gave a slight smile, "Now you're gonna stay here and we're gonna have a long chat about what is going to happen."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Ellen is taking over and being a mom and Sam is oddly comfortable with this. Then looks like Kesset and Gabe have an interesting chat. What next? Keep watching for more Two Brothers and... a Lil Angel...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Seriously I can't believe my sweetheart has to suffer," Dean muttered as he pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. He sighed as he looked for a parking spot that wasn't going to be too obvious.

"Dean, she's too small to sit in the back alone without it," Sam explained again in a tone that was placating but also one that wasn't going to take any crap from his brother. "As long as she's this size we use it. It's not like it's permanent."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one that has to douche her up," Dean murmured as he killed the engine. He glanced in the rearview mirror to see Angela sitting in the booster seat and looking around with a smile on her face. He knew Sam was right but it just seemed like sacrilege to his baby.

Sam knew that Dean wasn't being difficult to be an ass. He replied, "Look, we can use Deanna the next time. Just… deal." He said no more and got out of the car and opened the door to let Angela slide out since she had managed to unbuckle herself. He smiled down at her and chuckled when she put her tiny hand in his.

Dean got out on his end sighing. Sam was right about this and he shouldn't be fussing over it since the damn thing was designed with safety in mind and since their girl was a little girl… They didn't know if she had her dhampir mojo or not. That meant they had to assume that she could be hurt just as easily as a human could. So he had a job and that was protecting her. He checked his jacket pocket to make sure that the list Ellen gave him was in it and turned to see Sam and Angela walking hand in hand around the car.

For the longest time Dean had been tempted to get them both at this point so far. The thing was that now they were doing the hand holding thing and it… wasn't completely awkward but still. She was a little girl and his brother was an adult. It just sounded wrong but then again maybe his little brother would be more honest with himself.

"Deanie, hold hand."

Dean looked to see that Angela was holding out her hand indicating that Dean was to hold it. He would have preferred not to but he wasn't going to make a scene and… She was giving him a mild version of the puppy eyes. She was a killer with them but he also found that he wanted to as well. It was easy to give affection to a child. He felt his lip twitch and gently took her hand in his own. "Okay Angie," he said.

"Loves you Deanie," Angela said as she swung his hand playfully.

Dean cleared his throat feeling a little embarrassed. He could almost hear the grown up version of Angela teasing him to say it. "Love you too Angie."

Sam chuckled after watching Dean become embarrassed by her declaration of love. His brother wasn't big on affection and to see him unsure of himself when someone gave it to him… it was funny. He looked at Angela and said, "Come on Angie. We need to get the stuff on Ellen's list."

Angela beamed and agreed and ended up slightly dragging both brothers into the store. Most people would have thought that it was cute and they were indulging her. In fact both felt her strength and it took all of theirs to keep it back. It certainly gave a vague clue about what was hiding in the four year old frame.

They decided to split the list since Ellen seemed insistent on enough food for a small army. Both personally thought it was because Ellen knew more about a dhampir's appetite than Bobby did. Dean personally thought she was trying to kill their girl on that healthy stuff. He grew up on cheeseburgers and he was still fine but he wasn't going to argue with the woman who gave him a hug and then a slap for not staying touch more often.

Dean took the bottom half and Sam took the top. Dean wasn't surprised when Angela said she wanted to go with Sam and was in fact glad that she was doing what she had wanted to do as an adult but basically was scared as a kid to do. He watched as she gripped the hem of Sam's jacket and followed him and muttered more to himself, "Sammy you better see it for what it is."

Sam looked at his half of the list as he felt Angela touch his jacket hem and hold tight to it. It was like when she would grasp his sleeve mostly to keep him from doing something rash. Every time she did it he calmed down if he was pissed or reassured him. Things just seemed better when she was around. He looked down at her and smiled when she looked up at him, her pigtails flapping like puppy ears. He couldn't resist putting a hand on her head and rubbing it gently before taking her hand and grabbing a cart.

"I wanna walk Sammy."

Sam was going to put her in the cart when she made her request. He nodded and said, "Okay Angie but…" He paused when she grabbed his jacket hem and grinned. For a moment he thought he saw that playful glint she used to get and he couldn't help but smile at her. He finished his thought and added, "You stay by me."

"Otay Sammy." Angela smiled and held onto his jacket. She smiled and added, "I stay with Sammy always."

Sam wasn't sure if that was the rambling of a kid saying things thinking that things are forever or if it was a thing that she would have said like he was sick and making strange statements under the influence of cold medicine or something. Still it felt… it was good. He couldn't help but smile at her and continue down the aisles and pick up what the list called for.

They were down the aisle of jarred goods. Sam was looking at the jars and tried to figure out which one Ellen meant. He then heard, "Nutter butter, Sammy."

Looking down, he found Angela pointing at a set of jars of peanut butter that said 'Nutter Butter' on them. He raised his brow at that. He had always thought that was what Hibah used to call her favorite snack when they had her. He never thought it was a real brand but then again he never paid attention to the jar that had been in the bag of stuff. He looked at the jars and then at Angela and asked, "That one?"

"Nutter Butter bestest," Angela said after a moment as if trying to think. She then smiled and said, "Nutter Butter, Sammy."

Sam kept his thoughts to himself about this. He hoped that Nick would be at Bobby's by the time they got back. He wanted answers about what was going on with the spell that had been used on her. He just smiled and picked up a jar of the stuff and raised a brow when she said, "More."

"Okay," Sam said as he put in a second jar. "Come on Angie." He put in a couple jars of strawberry preserves and marmalade. It was on the list and Sam wasn't going to cross Ellen. Though it wasn't too bad when Dean got the brunt of Ellen's ire and he was always amused by that and Angela never seemed to get punished.

They walked through the aisles and Angela seemed to listen to Sam. She stayed by him for the most part. She only tugged on his jacket when she was curious about something. It had a couple of single women commenting on his attention to her. The current one was a red head who would be someone that Dean would hit on. She had noticed when Angela's shoe had become untied and she asked Sam to tie it. He was kneeling and showing her how to tie them when she spotted them and said, "She's adorable."

Sam had finished tying her shoe and teaching the rhyme Dean had taught him. He modified it a little since this was Dean they were talking about. He stammered a bit before saying, "Uh… thanks."

"How old?"

"Four," Angela piped up happily.

The red head smiled and said, "And you look cute, sweetie." She then looked at Sam and said, "It's nice to see a father…"

"Uh she's not my daughter but… my sister," Sam replied feeling a little uncomfortable mostly because… well he wasn't sure why. He didn't want to use Angela like Dean would. "She's my sister," he repeated.

"That's sweet," the red head said. "It is a sweet thing to see."

It was clear that she was hitting on him and Sam knew it. Apparently she was counting on the fact that Angela was a little girl and couldn't understand adult conversations. She was counting on the fact that the adults were smiling and that she would pick up on that and play the puppy eyes. What she didn't count on was that she was dealing with a very… special child.

Angela watched the pair. She looked like a curious puppy as she looked back and forth trying to figure things out. The redhead was saying, "Perhaps when you… get a chance…"

"My Sammy," Angela said, interrupting the conversation. She narrowed her eyes slightly and grabbed Sam's hand and firmly said, "My Sammy."

The red head thought she was being cute and started chuckling and commenting on it. Sam for his part was nervous since he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He just wanted to make sure that nothing occurred that would have some difficulty with explaining. Angela seemed to start to solve the problem saying, "This is my Sammy. Not yours."

"Hey Sam, what the hell is the deal with three different kinds of whole wheat bread?"

Sam looked to see Dean round the corner carrying three bags of bread. He felt relief and said, "They're all the same, Dean. Just go with what's on the list."

Dean looked up and saw that Sam was silently signaling for help and what almost looked like a jealous mini Angela. It was comical to see her four year old self looking jealous about her man and it wasn't even taken as such. It was more like a little sibling getting jealous about sharing her brother. Dean knew though that the situation might be serious.

As an adult, Dean knew that Angela was capable of knowing God knows how many ways of killing someone and that was something that could be dealt with. As a child, they still didn't know the extent of the spell. She could still have her powers and she may not have control over it. He took over immediately and started laying on the charm and allowing Sam and Angela for a quick getaway making it seem like Angela was the only girl for Sam.

When they were a safe distance away, Angela tugged on Sam's jacket and motioned that she wanted to be held. Sam quickly obliged and lifted her up thinking she was getting tired. She had other ideas in mind it seemed. Once he had her up she gave him a hug and said, "It's otay Sammy. She not nice lady."

Sam frowned at that and asked, "What are you talking about, Angie?"

Angela released Sam from the hug and pushed back to look at him. She looked into his eyes and he got the feeling that she was looking into his head or soul… much like she did as an adult. This time though it was so she could see him and she said, "That lady want money. She want to make money."

Sam looked at Angela and asked, "How do you know that?"

Angela frowned a little bit and said like it was the obvious thing, "I saw it Sammy. Sammy should see it too."

Sam wasn't sure how to take that. It was like she was talking about being alert about people though he suspected she had used her mental powers. He wasn't going to go into that at the moment but it was something to think about. He replied, "I guess I should huh?"

Angela looked at Sam with a slight smile. She put her hands on his shoulders and said, "It's otay Sammy." She then grabbed him in a hug and whispered, "Angie always loves Sammy."

* * *

"You sure took yer damn time coming."

"I expected that from someone who gets a jealousy streak and doesn't even know why." Nick gave a grin at Bobby as Ellen let him in. He was a bit wary since he had not met Ellen previously but he knew a hunter when he saw one.

"Well it was Sam's idea to call you," Bobby replied as he led the way in. "If ya can believe it."

"Must be desperate," Nick commented as he entered. He turned towards Ellen and said, "I apologize, I'm Nick." He offered a hand.

"So you're the witch?" Ellen looked at Nick with a slightly wary look.

"Technically I'm a warlock," Nick corrected, "But I'm not the kind that goes around hexing people. My dick ass brothers do that."

"There are more of you?"

Nick liked Ellen. He had a good feeling when he arrived but he was being cautious. He always was when he entered a town that was occupied by hunters. Experience had taught him that most shoot first and ask questions later. So when he decided to give a hand, he was circumspect with his heritage. Being a warlock was one thing. Of course most didn't get that he was a healer too. Looking at Ellen he replied, "I am the youngest and the black sheep of a long line of warlocks going back to the days when magic wasn't as feared but more respected."

"That old huh?"

"I'm nine hundred and good living," Nick offered with a shrug. "It was a lot easier in the Middle Ages." He chuckled a bit at that since the Middle Ages had a superstitious lot and they were lucky considering that there had been things that occurred that they would never know about but it put the world as it was now.

Ellen took the proffered hand and shook it. She didn't have a problem with the warlock since she recalled meeting Haley the witch that Dean introduced her to at that wedding. Besides her girl Angela was not exactly normal either so she was more open minded about things. She replied, "I'll say. So you might be able to help us?"

Nick took back his hand after Ellen released it. He gave an honest shrug as he looked around the Singer residence. Not much had changed since he had last been there. The difference was that there were some things added to help Bobby move throughout the house easier. He had noticed Bobby in the wheelchair and was curious but was going to buy his time on that. That kind of thing needed a certain level of trust. He looked at the two and said, "I'll do what I can. I can run the equivalent of a diagnostic on her and determine if it is a modified version of what I've done or if it is someone else. If I can't figure it out at least I can give you the extent of things."

"Well that's better than nothing," Ellen replied. It really was better than nothing. If they knew what to expect, they could work with it until the spell wore off. And that was after they ganked the sonofabitch that did it.

"It is considering moderations or experimentations have unique signatures to the person casting it." Nick went to pat Cerebus and was pleased the mutt remembered him from the last time. He liked the people and things that Angela worked with. The mutt that was actually a hellhound was no exception. He had proven his worth during that… interesting time. "I don't know everyone but I do know a few prominent ones."

"Well can't do nothing until them idjits get back," Bobby said as he wheeled through the study. He wheeled into the kitchen and yelled, "You wanna beer Sparkle-fingers?"

"Sure," Nick replied as he sat down on the couch. He clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them to start thinking about possibilities. He couldn't do much since he didn't have the subject to run the diagnostic. Still he could mull over some things and decide how he was going to run it. He didn't want to end up with Sam trying to put a bullet in his ass.

"Sparkle-fingers?" Ellen looked at him with a raised brow.

Nick looked up at Ellen and gave a chuckle, "Oh just something that Angie gave me as a joke. I had to tell her a story about a party trick I did one time." He demonstrated by showing her the sparks he did. "Usually I do this to start something bigger than a few sparks."

Ellen was impressed and she thought the story a bit entertaining. She also suspected that Nick was not doing this for altruistic reasons. He was better at hiding his feelings than Sam was. She suspected that Angela was well aware of things that were going on. She knew the girl wasn't stupid though a bit clueless about a few obvious things or she was willfully ignoring them for whatever reason. She looked at the warlock who was looking comfortable and waiting for the beer. She asked, "Anything else you can do that is unique?"

"You mean entertaining enough? No," Nick replied well aware what Ellen was after. He figured her to be the motherly type. "For the most part I believe in helping people but I am not quick to use my talents. They've gotten me in trouble enough."

Ellen studied the warlock as she sat across from him on a chair. She barely flinched when Setna jumped onto her lap and bumped her hand for a scratch. It was automatic for her to start petting the animal unaware the cat was shooting a look at Cerebus who was looking homely at the cat. "Never heard of a warlock who helped people."

"Most haven't because they are typically selfish bastards and some with the worst dispositions ever," Nick pointed out. He rubbed Cerebus' head and heard the dog moan in pleasure. "It's what I get for being born a healer."

Ellen perked up and sat forward in her seat. "You're a healer too?"

"Yep. Makes me the disgrace of the family," Nick joked. He stood up and stretched his muscles, not comfortable that he was revealing his life story to people. Even Angela didn't know the song and dance, well the complete version of it. "Being a healer is considered do-gooder in my family and not the kind of thing that is celebrated at family parties."

"So you can do things that Angie does?" Ellen was curious about that. This was a new thing to her even though she had a vague idea about Angela.

"Nowhere near that powerful," Nick admitted.

"How do you know that?"

Nick paused, realizing that he may have revealed something more than he should have. He knew that there was a certain kind of scrutiny when it came to healers. "Um… lucky guess?"

Ellen narrowed her eyes at the warlock and made him squirm. He was saved from her interrogation when Cerebus lifted his head and gave a bark and headed towards the door. She stood up and miraculously the cat didn't claw her but jumped down. She followed the dog but not before stopping in front of Nick and saying, "You're not getting off that easy."

"Never thought I would," Nick said as he stood up. He dusted his hands on his pants and moved to follow Ellen.

"Well you opened your big mouth idjit," Bobby said as he rolled over to his desk. "Damn woman is messing with my system."

"I wouldn't complain considering it seems another woman has done some rearranging," Nick replied as he eyed a stack of books that had a certain organized air even though they were stacked. He gave a slight grin in the direction of the grizzled hunter.

Bobby scowled, "You bastard." He didn't exactly mean it though since the warlock was not exactly a bad one. He liked him and he remembered that he had returned his boys and girl back to their normal size that one time. "Idjit." He tossed a beer at Nick.

Nick caught it and popped the cap. He held it up in a toast to the older hunter who held up a bottle of whiskey. He wasn't going to argue about drinking habits. He had nine hundred years to witness those and some of it had to do with clean drinking water not being available. "And never a name I am prouder to acquire," he said with a cheeky grin before taking a sip of beer. He smacked his lips and commented, "Not bad though I think Gacard's brew is still the best. A lost art."

"You think you know beer?" Bobby raised a brow and then gave a wave. "Don't bother."

"Gascard in 16th century France. He knew how to make a good beer," Nick explained. "Had a pretty good tavern and always gave me room and board when I passed through. Too bad the secret is lost." He sighed thinking of those times. There were other things that went on in that tavern but he wasn't going to bring that up.

"Sounds like you should have stayed over there and not show your ugly face," Bobby replied without malice in his words.

"Then I wouldn't be here now," Nick countered with a grin. He took another sip from his beer. "And I am happy to help."

"More like trying to win points in Angie's book."

Nick looked sharply at Bobby who was looking at him with a knowing look. He raised his brow in suspicion at what the elder hunter knew. "What are you talking about?"

"I ain't blind Sparkle-fingers," Bobby said as he adjusted his position behind his desk. He gave a look as he continued, "I know ya have a sweet spot for Angie. Sam's not the only one who noticed how you looked at her and I saw that kiss." He gave a slight smug look to indicate that he was more than meets the eye.

Nick looked at the grizzled hunter. He did have to admit that his kiss wasn't completely behind closed doors. He always suspected Sam had caught him which explained for the hostility. He did find it amusing since Sam always appeared to be mild mannered but when he perceived a threat to anything close to him, he was a formidable opponent. He replied, "And that was just a means of showing my appreciation for someone who was like me, a healer."

"Right and I am the Easter bunny." Bobby groused at the warlock with a grin. "I know Sam doesn't like you and it is mildly entertaining."

Nick knew that he shouldn't goad Sam like he did with his words but he was curious about the extent of his feelings. He would back off if Sam made a move but even he knew that Angela didn't return his feelings except those that were of a friend. He was actually content with that and he would answer the call for help if it was ever needed of him. He replied, "Just trying to prove a point and because it is fun pushing Sam's buttons."

"Right."

"I know that Angie will never have the same feelings for me," Nick replied with a smile that didn't have its usual saucy lilt to it. He finished his beer and put it down. "Because I know that she already has someone but as your pets say, they are sniffing butts and going in circles."

Bobby had to choke on that. "What?"

Nick was chuckling at the fact that Bobby looked like he had swallowed something that wasn't his beloved whiskey. "You heard me," he grinned. He would have said more since the door opened and in bounded a little girl with pigtails who was bouncing on her feet and babbling and followed by Sam and Dean carrying bags and enduring what was certain to be the wrath of Ellen. This was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** And more cuteness in trying to do the practical and Ellen meets Nick the warlock. More to come on Two Brothers and a Lil Angel...

**A/N2:** Sorry for the delay but it has been busy with my masters program and work with a bad case of writer's block. Hopefully the summer will go smoothly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"No."

"Come on Angie," Dean wheedled feeling like an idiot. "Can you please come over here?" He was trying to coax her to come near Nick but she refused to move, preferring to stay near Sam and holding onto Cerebus by the neck.

They had come back from their trip to the grocers, which hadn't been a pleasant experience. For the most part Dean managed to ward off the redhead who was trying to solicit her services and Sam and Angela slipped away to the fruit and vegetable section where Sam tried to find everything on the list that Ellen wanted. It wasn't that hard since he was into eating healthy. The trouble that occurred was something that didn't have to do with the supernatural.

Maybe it was Winchester luck at work but while they were in the store, two asshats came in with shotguns and attempted to rob the place. They were wearing ski masks and the shotguns were 12-gauge. They shot a couple of shots in the air and told everyone to get down. Sam had gone with first instincts and grabbed Angela and pressed her to his body and went to find a place to hide her.

Dean played the whole situation coolly. He did have a shotgun pointed at him before and he had things far worse sent his way. Hell he had a hell hound on his ass that sent him to hell. Death didn't scare him but he had to play it cool since his little brother and his now little sister was in there as well. He knew Sam would protect her but knowing that kid… He had to make sure he was okay. He motioned for the lady that was whimpering to do what the guy said and get down.

Dean followed his own advice and got down to avoid getting into trouble but already his mind was coming up with something. He looked at the guy with a defiant look and made him actually squirm while he kneeled. He only hoped that Sam was doing what he could to keep an eye on their girl. And if he knew Sam, he would do whatever he could to protect Angela.

Sam had managed to find a place to hide Angela. Well it wasn't much of a hiding place but it provided cover and no one would have noticed her. He told her that she had to stay put and not make a sound. He even used the shushing gesture to make it clear that she was to be quiet. It was a means of protecting her from anything and he was prepared to be a distraction so she wouldn't be noticed. She readily complied and crouched down where he put her. Sam turned so he was facing outwards and his back was to her.

To make a long story short, the two guys would have gotten away with whatever money was there in the registers. What they hadn't counted on was getting stopped by the least likely of sources. One of the robbers thought that Sam was being too slow and ended up giving him a hard hit with the butt of the shotgun. It was a hard hit and Sam was down on his knees.

Dean had been trying to find a way out of this when he saw his brother being hit from behind as he was being pushed towards the others. Angela wasn't with him and he could only guess that Sam had her in hiding. He tried not to overreact when he saw his brother go down. He didn't need to. The guy that hit Sam ended up getting hit by what looked like a cantaloupe.

A few more things flew and the douche looked around for the source. What put a look of horror on Sam and Dean's faces was four year old Angela holding what looked like an apple in her little hand. She looked angry and if it hadn't been a serious matter, it would have been funny to look at. As it were the two Winchesters were concerned that the two idiots robbing the place would do something they would regret if they hurt her.

"You don't hurt my Sammy!" The little girl was livid as she threw with surprising accuracy the apple. At the same time other things from the shelves flew at the would be robbers hitting them.

In the end the robbers tried to leave but the police had already arrived and were getting the situation well under control. The Winchesters managed to avoid attention and grab Angela and get out. There was no way they would be able to explain what their girl just did. So they left and managed to make it out with the Impala without anyone seeing them. They got out but there was no way they were going back to the house without something on the list.

They managed to find a small grocers store and get most of the things that were on the list. They made it back and for once Ellen wasn't upset about them missing a few things. Her attention was directed at Nick. However that was not the reason Angela was deciding not to go near Dean and Nick. She looked at the adults as Dean wheedled for her to come closer. She took a look and then turned and ran before anyone could stop her. Cerebus was the only one to follow her.

Sam was on his feet, "Angie?"

He was held back by Nick and Sam ended up shrugging him off angrily. Nick though was impassive about it. He took in Sam's glare and knew that the dislike was still there so he said in a calm voice, "Let me try."

Sam looked at Nick like he wanted to punch him. He failed to notice Dean's pained expression that clearly said that this wasn't the time to be exchanging punches. Sam, surprising everyone, calmed down and said, "Fine."

Nick looked at Sam and said, "We were all that age once Sammy. Think about it." He gave a slight smirk and started out leaving Sam to watch.

Ellen waited until Nick was gone before asking, "Now what did happen?"

In the meantime Nick wandered through the salvage yard. He was familiar with the place even though he had only been there once. He recalled the training area where he had seen Angela and the Winchesters play with Cerebus by throwing that strange weapon of hers. Right now he had to find the girl and find out what is going on. It seemed that the longer she was like this and no answers, they were all agitated.

He passed by what looked like another house on the property. He had not noticed it the last time that he was there and it was a curious thing to him. He paused and heard some sounds coming from it. He approached cautiously and kneeled when he caught sight of who he was looking for. He smiled softly and studied the pair before saying, "You know running is not always a good thing."

There was no sound but Nick could see Angela hugging Cerebus who was doing his best to be comforting. She was hiding her face in his fur and occasionally peeking out. Nick said, "Angie?"

"Did a bad thing," she finally said.

Nick adjusted his position so he wouldn't fall over. He wanted to be able to see her. He asked, "Why do you think you did a bad thing?"

"Not supposed to throw things."

"Why did you throw things?"

"They hurted my Sammy. No one hurts my Sammy." Angela lifted her little face and looked at Nick. She still hugged Cerebus who was making a couple of noises like a dog would and there were tear stains on her face. "No one hurts my Sammy or Deanie."

Nick thought about it. Certainly her protective nature was still intact. That was one clue in his diagnosis of the situation. He nodded and agreed, "That's right. No one hurts them because you watch out for them right?" When she didn't answer he tried something else, "Sam and Dean aren't mad at you Angie."

Angela looked at him and held onto Cerebus. "Ceebee says that I am alpha. I do what alpha does."

Nick had no idea what she was talking about but he was willing to go with it. He was curious about this talent since he sort of tapped into it and was curious to her extent of her abilities. He replied, "Cerebus told you that?"

"Ceebee is the master of pups and the baddest one from hell," Angela replied as she gave the dog a loving hug. She was rewarded with a nuzzle and an appreciated moan. She looked at the dog and said, "I have to tell the twuth Ceebee. You are the bestest."

Nick watched as Angela and the hellhound conversed. He clicked his tongue to get Cerebus' attention and asked him a question. He was surprised and yet not surprised at the hellhound's answer. He nodded and said, "Well it seems that you are the alpha Angie."

"Ceebee says that and I did what I am supposed to do. I pwotect my alpha… my Sammy."

So it was out at least in front of Nick and no doubt to everyone in the house but Sam. It made his entertainment potential more captivating. It was going to have to be something for later though. Right now he had to convince Angela to come back inside so he could conduct his diagnostic on her. He looked at her and asked, "Why did you come out here Angie?"

"Not supposed to use head throw. Peeples don't understand and could bring the baddens."

It was very articulate for a four year old even though it was simple as it could be coming from a four year old. Nick couldn't recall being that articulate at that age but he had been precocious as a child and kids could be surprising. Most adults assumed they were too innocent to understand much but they could see and hear things. Nick though could see that while Angela couldn't understand much of what was going on she was acute enough to know that certain actions caused consequences. Another clue to take into account.

He shrugged his shoulders to adjust his position and looked at her and asked, "What is head throw?" He had an idea but he wanted to get specifics and make sure certain things were clear and he didn't have to stop and ask a lot of questions.

Angela looked at Nick and replied, "Throw things." She then tapped her temple.

Nick understood. So she still had faculty of her powers. An interesting conclusion since his basic knowledge of the dhampirs was that their abilities didn't surface until puberty and the whole change thing. He was looking at some sort of spell that didn't have a complete reversal of time. It gave him some idea of what he should be looking for. He nodded and replied, "I see and you used a head throw to help Sam and Dean right?"

Angela nodded. "They are mad. Not supposed to use."

"They aren't mad at you," Nick said with a shake of his head and a gentle smile. "They were worried that you would be hurt." He hadn't asked for details but he surmised that whatever happened, it was what would usually happen if she were her full size. "They aren't mad. Come on out."

Angela sat where she was looking at Nick and holding Cerebus. She looked at the dog and asked him, "Ceebee?"

Cerebus gave a gentle woof and nudge her with his head. She nodded and looked at Nick. "Why are you here?"

Nick wasn't going to lie, "Sam and Dean wanted me to check you out because somebody did something to you."

"Bad?"

"No," Nick replied honestly, "But we want to make sure that it isn't anything bad." He held out his hand. "Can you come out?"

Angela looked at Nick and then his hand and then slowly started crawling out from her hiding place. She took Nick by the hand but didn't let go of Cerebus' collar. His tags clinked as he moved showing the sigils used in summoning as well as protection. She held on as Nick stood up and took her by the hand and started walking her back to the house. She asked, "Sammy and Deanie not mad?"

"No. They care about you," Nick replied with a smile. He didn't know how they expressed their affection and voted to play it safe. "They just want you to be safe."

It seemed to work since he led her in. Once she was inside, he watched as she ran straight towards Sam. Nick watched as Sam enveloped her in a hug and noted the look of relief. Everyone else was visibly relieved that she was okay. Nick though was glad to see Sam that responsive he had changed quite a bit. He clapped his hands together and said in his usual manner, "Well that was easy. Can we get started?"

* * *

"Fascinating."

Nick watched as he gave Angela free reign to use her abilities. He was surprised at her level of ability. She was always so circumspect when it came to using them. He had always suspected that she was more powerful than she let on. After all she wasn't called the Malachi of Absolution, the earth born angel, the warrior princess and all the other names associated with her for nothing. He watched as she 'played' with the toys he set out for her.

"What?" Dean was watching his girl play with the blocks by making them fly through the air.

"The amount of control for one so young," Nick commented. "It's like the descriptions I've read of the old time warlocks and witches and the control they had over their powers." He wasn't looking at the group that was watching her but watching her make the blocks dance in the air. "I just barely figured out the intricacies and I'm the older one."

"Any idea who did this?" Ellen's voice pierced the admiration that had been filling the room. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she waited for the verdict. She wanted to know who did this so she could hunt them down, make them change her girl back and then gank the bastard. She wasn't into wasting time.

Nick wasn't paying attention but observing Angela. She had found the puzzle he had set in there and started playing with it. It was an adult level one but she just played with it. It was more of those accidental guessing type of things but he had his suspicions. He was just enthralled with what she could do even in a small body. He was brought out of it by Ellen calling to him in her no nonsense tone and demanding he give an answer. He looked at her and said, "Hey, I'm working."

Dean gave a slight eye roll as he downed a beer. So far it seemed that Nick was just giving Angela free reign and he had no idea how that was supposed to help. He was in the same mindset as Ellen in wanting to find the freaking witch that did this and make things right. He asked, "And how is this supposed to help figure out who did this?"

"Do I tell you how to make rock salt shotgun rounds?" Nick looked at Dean with a raised brow. It was habitual to retort like that and he wondered how it was when Angela tried something that was new to them.

Sam surprisingly was mild mannered and asked, "Can you explain why you're having Angie play?"

Nick looked at Sam and was surprised at his choice of words. He didn't let it show as he studied the younger Winchester and came to a few conclusions. He replied, "To be like her, everything has a purpose. I merely want to see what she has left if anything is taken. Observing interactions… It all contributes to my analysis."

Sam looked at Angela as she stopped to stare at them. She looked at them, curious about what they are talking about. She didn't say anything but continued to look at them until Nick turned his attention to her. She then said, "Play now?"

"You are free to do anything as long as you stay in the circle," Nick replied.

"Wants to play with Sammy and Deanie," she countered. "Pwease?"

Nick studied her for about a minute and then said, "Okay. But I need you to do one more thing for me. Can you do that Angie?"

Angela nodded. Her pigtails flapped like puppy ears. She went to sit across from Nick and waited. "Play?"

Nick felt his lip twitch. He had observed quite a bit and Sam had filled him in on a few things. The last thing he needed to do was a sensory spell. Then he would have some idea of what they were up against. He then smiled and replied, "Sort of. I want you to put your hands on top of mine." He held his hands out palms up.

Angela looked at his hands and then at Sam and Dean. They both nodded it was okay. She then looked at Ellen and Bobby and got their answer. Slowly she reached out and placed her hands in Nick's. She didn't flinch when he put his thumbs on the back of her hands. She looked up and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Watch," was all Nick said.

It was actually a visual diversion while he reached out to sense the source of the spell. He used his party trick to keep her attention and he watched as she became enraptured with it. He was done in about ten seconds and he released her hands and said, "Okay. You can go play now."

Angela beamed and went to go find Cerebus and Sasha. She even coaxed Setna to follow her as she went outside to play. It was still a strange sight for the adults who were used to a full grown Angela; a woman whose idea of play was a prank.

Dean waited until she was out of sight and not too concerned since she had the dogs and the claws of doom with her. They would guard her with her life and then the whole thing with Kesset and Castiel… He turned towards Nick and asked, "Okay you did your thing. What the hell now?"

Nick had been watching and finding it very endearing to see Angela like she was now. He noticed that Sam was in a similar disposition and so was Ellen no matter how matter of fact and tough she was. It was a mom thing he conceded. He replied, "I don't know what to tell you."

"Well any ideas?" Bobby groused in Ellen's stead since she went to follow Angela and make sure she didn't get into any trouble. "Is it a damn witch or not?"

"It's difficult to say," Nick offered after a pause. "It definitely has the properties of a regression spell similar to what…" He gestured to indicate the last time he was there on a regression case. "But it also has hints of like… harnessing a vampire's mental ability or something like that. From what Sam described, memories of what she should know are suppressed. She may say something but not know where it comes from… like amnesia."

"So… what the hell is it?"

Nick looked at Bobby and turned to mutter all the 'symptoms' to himself, "Regression in age with regards to size, powers are still intact, memory suppression with the exception of those closest to her and signature not that of…" He put it together and slowly said, "I think we are dealing with a regression spell."

"Well thanks for the obvious Sparkle-fingers," Bobby retorted. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a swig. This was going to be a long and difficult curse or whatever.

Nick shook his head at the older hunter and looked at the Winchesters who were looking at him to explain what was going on. He took in their expressions and explained, "It is a regression spell but the signature indicates something older and powerful. To be honest I have never encountered this kind of spell before. A counter spell would probably not be the best idea."

"So you're saying that there is nothing you can do?" Dean wanted to know the nuts and bolts of the whole thing. "Is Angie going to be stuck like that?"

"I didn't say there wasn't anything to be done," Nick countered, "I just merely said that I never encountered anything like it and I am nine bloody hundred years old and studied most of the bloody spells that are older than me." His European accent started to come through since he was a bit frustrated that he couldn't give more than what he did.

Dean was ready to get into a shouting match and Bobby was pulling the nearest book to do some research. Sam was still surprising everyone and said, "So there is something we just have to find it."

Nick looked at Sam and nodded, "Usually is the case." He couldn't help the snarky tone since that was how he always interacted with Sam.

Sam chose to ignore the tone. At this point they had to find a source or a clue or something. He didn't mind looking after Angela since she rarely if ever let people do that. It took begging when she was recovering from hypothermia and even then it didn't quite work out the way it was supposed to since… But still she deserved some sort of kindness for the abundance she gave to everyone. He looked at Nick and asked, "So you have any idea where to start looking?"

Nick was surprised that Sam was willing to forgo the usual. Maybe there was hope for the guy who was so insistent that he was just being 'an older brother'. He looked at Dean who had visibly calmed down and then at Bobby who had the right idea. He glanced back at Sam and said, "I may know someone who can point us in the right direction. If it is as old as I am thinking, then he will know."

"Anything we can do here?" Bobby had looked up from his books and looked at the warlock who was mentally making a list.

"Look and see if you can find something… business as usual," Nick replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "There's not much you can do at this point unless the witch or warlock decides to show up and explain themselves though that is highly unlikely." He looked at the Winchesters with an almost apologetic look that he couldn't do anything else.

Dean was the first to say something to that, "Need a hand with your end?"

"Not the first time," Nick replied after thinking about it. At the look Dean gave him, he explained, "The person I'm thinking of… he's a little quirky."

"Meaning he's a crazy old coot literally," Dean supplied. He gave a slight eye roll at that but didn't complain too much. They really didn't have much in terms of options now did they? "Okay so what's the deal?"

"I gotta find him first," Nick replied almost wincing at the chore that would be. "He has a habit of changing a place of residence in irregular patterns. It may take a while."

"So…"

"Just enjoy being with here. Shouldn't be that hard to keep her entertained since she is pretty much a child."

Dean would have said something but at that moment Angela came bursting in. She made a beeline to him and asked, "Play with Impa, Deanie?"

Sam couldn't help but twitch his lip at that. As much as he didn't like the guy, he knew Nick was right. He said, "Alright. Do it."

Nick nodded and gave his farewells to everyone. He was surprised when Angela held out her hand. He offered his and she said, "Be careful."

"I will."

* * *

**A/N:** Well Nick is here and he has an idea but looks like Angie will be stuck the way she is for a while. Keep watching for more Two Brothers and a Lil Angel...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gabriel was by nature a trickster. He liked to pull pranks but he also believed that they should be used to teach a lesson. True he got heavy handed with them and people did die but… What he did wasn't mean to be a prank. It was to teach a lesson and hopefully encourage a couple of stubborn asses to make a move. Right now he was dealing with a stubborn ass kid who was the guardian to the princess which was his Cat.

Kesset had been sitting where he had taken a seat after Gabriel let go of him. He could have fought his way out but then he would have to deal with the royal family since he was well aware of Gabriel's status. So he forced himself to listen to what the archangel had to say. He had to since it concerned his charge. It was just hard to digest.

Gabriel studied him from the comfy chair he conjured out of nowhere. The chair looked very out of place since they were still in the ruins but he was not one to begrudge himself comforts when he was in the long haul for waiting. He knew it was a lot for the kid to take in since if you wanted to go technical on him, he did cast a spell on his charge and the more zealous could see it as a harm to the charge thing that would end up with a smiting or major ass kicking. Of course Gabriel always found a means of bending the rules to suit his purposes.

"So you did this to her as part of a matchmaking?"

"That's the conclusion you come to?" Gabriel looked at Kesset before standing up. "Alright that is pretty much a goal but the main one is to teach those two numbskulls not to underappreciate her."

Kesset looked at the archangel. Normally he would have been annoyed by the flippant tone used had it been anyone else. With Gabriel it was different. He was normally snarky anyway but he noticed that if it had anything to do with the princess, then he saw a whole different side. He only knew what his father told him about the archangel and whatever he had heard from others. He was not sure of what to do in this situation. He replied, "It can be considered meddling."

"And you don't know Cat like I do kiddo," Gabriel replied as he paced the area in front of his chair. "She would take being kicked to the curb and getting back up and still being her generous self before she would admit how she feels."

"It is obvious."

"To everyone else but Sammy boy but there does seem to be improvement." Gabriel then brushed it aside and added, "But the main point is to get them to appreciate her. This mess affects her too you know."

"I do. They tried using Dean to get to Sam to get to her," Kesset replied as he thought about that time. "They are on a mission."

"Tell me about it," Gabriel replied with a slight roll of his eyes. "Believing in ridding evil… Pfft."

Kesset was silent for a moment while Gabriel muttered to himself. He thought about things and what Gabriel had done. This wasn't a prank or anything like that. This was a lesson but he could see where the archangel was getting at. The thing was he couldn't go back and pretend that everything was fine. He had sworn to be truthful and this…

"Look you need to not…"

"I can't."

Gabriel peered at the young Guard. He raised his brow, "Can't what?"

"I can't go back."

Gabriel kept the raised brow as he stepped forward towards Kesset. "You do know that you are obligated to appear if you are summoned. It is your job," he said, not completely sure why Kesset was saying what he was saying.

"That I understand and carry out but…"

"Look if you are called just don't mention our conversation."

Kesset sighed at that. _That_ was the problem and he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with it. He had made an oath. He countered, "I can't do that."

Gabriel paused and peered at Kesset like he was scanning for something. His hazel eyes brushed over the young Guard as he studied him. His eyes widened slightly as he asked, "You took the vow of veracity didn't you?" When Kesset didn't answer the archangel clicked his tongue not quite in an annoyed fashion. "I should have seen that one coming. Better yet I should've known considering you are your father's son," he said as he gestured towards Kesset. "Perfect."

Kesset felt his feathers ruffle at that as he protested, "There is nothing wrong with being truthful. Hasn't that caused the princess enough pain?"

Gabriel sighed and looked at the kid. He had to admit that Kesset was right in that regard. Too many secrets and in the end… Well he had seen the results of that and yet it was like an inherent thing with humans. "Only when it is something that should be taken care of by the whole team or at least something she would have a say in," he offered.

Kesset raised his brow at Gabriel and asked, "How can you be so flippant with something serious like that? I have seen the misery that was in her eyes because of a mistake her suitor made in not telling her what he was up to."

"And I know that well too kid," Gabriel countered. He ignored the fact that Kesset referred to Sam as Cat's suitor. It was a funnier than hell reference and one he would like to use if it came down to it if and when he decided to get Sam alone in a room and beat some sense into him. Right now there was the issue with a kid who thought he knew better and maybe he did but… "But it's a thing that humans do and to quote Deano, if you want something bad enough, you lie."

"That hardly applies to the princess considering her feelings for Sam Winchester."

"No that is more of not mentioning it and preferring to suffer in silence because of unworthiness," Gabriel countered. He was well aware that his flippant tone was not winning him points with Kesset but he was millennia years old and well versed in his habits. Plus his Cat preferred him that way. He had made changes though in light of what happened to his little brother Castiel but some habits were hard to break.

"And whose fault is that?"

"No one's stupid." Gabriel shot a look at Kesset to the point that his eyes snapped with life. If he wanted to, he could smite the kid but he wasn't going to do that. He calmed down and added, "No one's except mine and that is done with."

Kesset looked at the ground feeling a bit shameful, "My apologies, Gabriel. I just don't…"

"I get it kid. You don't want a relationship with your charge based on lies," Gabriel interrupted waving the reason aside. He did get it. "Believe me that is very admirable considering how ours went in the beginning."

"Then you understand why I can't go back. Dean will be sure to ask what I know and I believe it is your intention to not let the Winchesters know that you were behind this," Kesset pointed out.

Gabriel couldn't help it and smirked at Kesset, "You're pretty smart kid but that is exactly right." He waved his hand to keep the young guard from talking. "I know you're going to say that I shouldn't interfere but believe me it will be worth it especially with regards to Sam."

"And somehow I get the feeling that the reference busybody comes to mind here," Kesset countered with a slight frown. He had been trying to learn more about human expressions and some of them had him completely baffled. He looked downwards to think about it.

Gabriel had been pacing and noticed Kesset frowning as he spoke. He felt his lip twitch and he wanted to laugh at the expression that forming on the young guard's face. It reminded him a bit like his favorite brother. He commented, "Maybe but then again would you say the same thing about Cat considering she got a princess and a noble together?"

"What princess?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes slightly, "You really need to brush up on everything outside of Karnak kiddo especially if you are going to be more or less like your dad and shadow my Cat."

Kesset shook his head more out of confusion. "Why would you want me to follow an honored animal?"

Gabriel couldn't help but laugh out loud. He shook his head and said, "You really haven't been listening have you kid? Cat is not an animal. She is the person you were asked to watch over." At the look he was getting, he explained, "Shifa' is Cat. They are one and the same. Cat comes from the name she was born with."

Kesset realized he hadn't been paying too close attention. That was bad for a guard in his position. He needed to be alert especially against any threat. He shook his head again. It was a lot to take in and he was still trying to figure out how he wasn't going to break his vows if Dean, Sam or even Bobby called him.

Gabriel took pity on the kid though, "Don't worry about though. As to being a guardian, aren't you already keeping something from her?" He raised his brow in a teasing manner and it did the trick to garner Kesset's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on," Gabriel replied like he was teasing, "You know what I mean kid. You aren't exactly completely human now and I don't mean the ability to transform into the messenger you are at times." He raised his brow in a knowing gesture.

"What?"

Gabriel let out an exasperated sound and snapped his fingers. Kesset widened his eyes the moment he felt it. He turned his head and glanced to see the wings that were essentially kept hidden from pretty much everyone. He then turned towards Gabriel and narrowed his eyes since he didn't appreciate that.

Gabriel had that look of his that was playful but also a warning on his face before saying, "Keep your temper kid. Just pointing out that you don't exactly fit the bill with veracity there."

"You know better," Kesset bristled. His wings shook with his anger.

"Maybe so," Gabriel replied. He snapped his fingers and the shadowy outline of his own wings appeared. "The difference is that Cat has seen mine. Hell she knew what I was before I even told her. Essentially what you see is what she got." He pointed at Kesset and his wings, "Now you have something that is a part of you and I don't know if Cat even knew your father was the same as you. Point is that is something she should know."

"Why?"

"You're the one who took the damned oath of veracity," Gabriel pointed out well aware that he was letting his wings show. "I would say that figured into it unless you…"

Kesset looked at the angel. With his wings revealed, his actions became more birdlike much like when he assumed the full bird form. He didn't say anything while his wings actually fluttered as if to stretch. He merely stared at Gabriel who was flexing his own wings.

Gabriel watched the expression flit across Kesset's face and nodded with a smirk, "You assumed she would know didn't you kiddo?"

"She is a princess and the family knows what composes the guard," Kesset said in his defense. "And you should know that my kind are not highly regarded because of the choices my father made and what we are capable of." He shuffled uneasily on his feet and it looked like he was going to take off but he stood his ground.

Gabriel grinned and nodded, "I get it. Hey I'm the black sheep right now too. It's not the same but I get it and believe it or not Cat does care about you." He paused for a moment and then snapped his fingers and the wings disappeared from view. "I get it kid. So we do have a problem to figure out since that veracity oath can be a bitch even with birthday parties…"

He would have said more but his cell phone rang. He picked it out of his pocket to look at the caller ID and raise his brow in surprise. He noticed Kesset was frowning and held up his finger to indicate he was going to pick up the phone. He answered in a voice that sounded ancient, "And what do you want to bother me with now?" He glanced at Kesset and noted the baffled expression. He really needed to spend time with the kid and have some fun.

* * *

Nick knew that he was going to have a hard time finding who he thought would be able to help. There was only one person he knew of that would be able to tell him about the spell but he was rather reluctant to begin the search. It wasn't that the old man was a bad guy or anything like that. Nick just always suspected that the guy was quirky for lack of a better term. He was a bit senile but there was that wicked sense of humor that just seemed… He couldn't put a finger on it.

Coming from a long line of warlocks and witches, Nick had at his command a vast set of resources when it came to researching for spells as well as developing his own talents. As a boy he had been fascinated by the possibilities that magic offered. His brothers and father saw magic as a tool to be used to gain what they wanted and when they wanted. He saw it as a gift and that it didn't have to be used for personal gain but it could be used to help people.

His father called him a weakling when he had professed his desire to not follow in the family business. His brothers had been allowed to beat him up essentially and that was actually the first time he had used his powers against a person. It had him feeling ashamed and hurt and angry especially considering that his mother did nothing to help him and he ended up seeing her true colors.

He had been seventeen and pretty much a man then. He had made his intentions clear that he wanted to seek out the old masters and develop his craft. It hadn't helped when it was discovered a couple of days previously that he had the healer's gift. His father had blamed that on his mother and insulted her lineage saying that they were nothing but a bunch of pathetic bleeding hearts that were weak and easily trampled. Nick had tried to defend his mother but it only incited his father's wrath saying that he was weak and pathetic and that he wouldn't amount to anything.

That started his brothers to gang up on him by surrounding him and pushing him around. He refused to defend himself except through his fists and that only encouraged his brothers to taunt him more. His mother just stood there looking like a scared rabbit and let them push him around harder than usual. He had learned not to expect it but he couldn't help but hope that one day she would muster the courage to stand up for herself.

Things came to a head when one of his brothers grabbed one of his most prized possessions given to him by a well know warlock who actually helped people. It was a tome of spells that he had been practicing and could do with fairly good precision. He couldn't remember which brother did it but they picked his pocket and held it above him and had him chase them around the castle for it. He demanded that they return it.

Nick thought he had lost a friend that day when his brother threw the book into the fireplace. Two of his other brothers held him to prevent him from getting it out and rescuing it. He watched as it burned to ashes and he felt a rage built up inside of him. He saw his brothers laughing at him and his mother looking sorry but not moving from her spot. He then saw his father who was laughing at him and he heard his insults the most.

Nick never could fully explain to anyone without the fear of being perceived as a freak even by those who encouraged his talents what happened. The short answer was that his bottled up anger and resented erupted past the point of no return and he just attacked his father. The more complicated and truthful answer was that what actually injured his father was him tapping into the source of his healer's ability.

The results made him decide to leave behind his family and travel alone. He had been on his own since then. He only returned when his mother died to say his farewells and that was after he was certain his dick asses for brothers and father weren't around. Since then… and here he was now. Throughout the centuries he made friends and enemies and he was just fortunate enough to make friends with the old man that he was looking for. He had seen what he could do when he was pissed off and Nick wasn't anxious to be on that list.

The easy way to find someone was scrying, but the old man was that good at hiding. The more modern solution was the cell phone. It was what had Nick staring at his phone while he was hanging out in the motel room he had picked out. He was certain that Bobby would have offered him floor space but he figured that he had annoyed Sam enough today even though he was surprisingly well mannered about everything. Plus they needed to get used to the idea of Angela being that size for a time.

Nick stared at his phone and muttered, "Fuck it."

He went through his contacts and dialed the number that he had been given. He just hoped the old man hadn't changed it without telling him. That would really make his day though he did like the idea of leaving Angela in her present state for the time being. If only for her to voice what she really was feeling. Unlike him at times it seemed that she maintained much of her upbringing and learned how to bite back her feelings. It was that or she spent too much time in the Far East with her Asian combat masters or whatever she did. However, he wasn't anxious to be on the bad side of things especially with Ellen Harvelle.

That woman scared him when she got into her mood. It occurred to him that he wished his mother could have been as vocal as Ellen. Yet the more he thought about it, she was strong in her own way. He could recall when she took the brunt of his father's wrath when just being around annoyed him. He liked Ellen because she cared and about a person who was half human much like a mother would her children. He got the feeling she would raise holy hell if something happened to Angela or anyone close to her so he was doing this just so he wouldn't have his ass set on fire.

_And what do you want to bother me with now?_

Nick narrowed his eyes slightly and replied, "And nice to hear from you too."

_That you Nicky?_

"I told you not to call me that," Nick replied with a tired sigh in his voice. It was the same every time and he got the feeling that this was done on purpose. He certainly had done correcting the old man for quite some time.

_Aye ya did Nicky. What are you bugging me with now?_

Nick pursed his lips more in annoyance that the name calling was going to persist. He took a breath since he didn't want to be rude in the beginning though that left the rest of the conversation to get downright nasty and the jousting that could end in bloodshed. He replied, "I am calling because I need to ask you something."

_You always do. What is it this time?_

"I have a problem with a regression spell…"

_You know those like the back of your hand. You could regress me in your sleep. Why do you think I stay away? I remember what you did to the dog._

Nick made a slight sound and retorted, "That was your doing. You stuck the damn dog in the way thinking that I was doing a test run."

_Thought you had better control than that._

"I do." Nick growled in frustration. The old man was doing it _again_. He always found a way to wind him up by bringing up something that was always twisted to be Nick's fault. "You are the one that always makes things worse."

_You're supposed to be able to do this amidst distraction. You've had nine centuries to perfect that._

"And you have been nothing but a pain in the ass every time I ask you a damned question," Nick countered. He was really getting faster at losing his temper. He turned away from the direction he was facing as if it would calm him down and it did. "Listen I don't want to get into an argument but I have a question about a regression spell that I am not familiar with."

_And you think I would know?_

"The bloody thing is older than me and I am not familiar with it," Nick said and was well aware that his European accent was coming through again. It seemed to do that when he was agitated highly or close to losing his temper.

_Okay, okay, okay. What are the uh…_

"Symptoms?" Nick raised his brow, well aware that this was going down a familiar route and he mentally prepared himself though that wasn't necessarily a possibility.

_Yes that. Give me everything you know._

Nick sighed and relayed everything he knew about what he had observed and conducted in his diagnostics. He may occasionally have a mishap with a spell but diagnostics he was particularly good at. He tended to use it when healing supernatural ailments. He gave the peculiarities that had been observed and listened.

The humming on the other end as the old man mused was hardly reassuring to Nick. Then again he assumed that it was another attempt to rile him up. He took a couple of breaths and focused on being patient. He hadn't realized that he had been worried and agitated since this was something he was unfamiliar with and he wasn't sure what to do if he couldn't find a means to fix it.

_Well it is a regression spell and a very old one._

"I figured that out for myself," Nick deadpanned, not being able to help it. "I practically made it a life's study of various spells like it."

_No need to yell young fella. I can hear ya just fine. Now where was I?_

"Regression spell," Nick replied in an annoyed tone.

_Right. Well I hate to break the news to you but there are at least two. One permanent and one not permanent._

"Any way to tell which one?"

_Not without an extensive examination. I need to see her._

"That might be difficult."

_Not gonna get anything unless I see her._

Nick sighed and looked at the shitty lamp. _Sam and Dean aren't gonna like this_, he mused to himself. Still… "Let me talk to her people and try to convince them. Fair enough?"

_All is foul and foul is fair. Alright._

Nick hung up and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at his phone and wondered about calling the Winchesters. This was definitely either going to make up for what he went through or completely suck. He would give it a day though.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Gabe and Kess are still having a chat and Nick is making the call to the guy he knows. I wonder who it is... This and more next time on Two Brothers and a Lil Angel...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Impa has a tick, Deanie."

Dean looked at Angela as she looked up at him while he was getting the tools to work on his baby. He figured that humoring her and pretending to work on his car would keep her occupied. He was glad that he liking for cars hadn't gone away. He would have gone crazy if he had to deal with another little Sam. He raised his brow, "She does?"

Angela nodded, her pigtails flapping in response. "Uh-huh. Impa tell me n Ceebee says he can hear it too."

Dean knew he was accused of obsessing over his sweetheart to the point of it being unhealthy and grown up Angela always had fun with him. She would actually agree and talk to his baby like she was a person. To hear it from a child perspective… it was different. That and he had noticed that she said the dogs had been talking to her. He paused, "Hell on four legs told you?"

"Uh-huh. We talks lotsa times. Ceebee master of pups," Angela nodded in affirmation. She smiled big and added, "Ceebee likes Deanie."

Dean raised his brow at that considering he didn't like dogs at all except for the exceptions to the rule. He certainly was of the opinion that not all dogs were bad but he wasn't first in line to be BFFs with them. At this point though it wasn't his like or dislike of the general species called canine that had his attention. It was the fact that she said that she talked to the dog. He asked, "You talk to Cerebus?"

Angela nodded still smiling. It reminded Dean of a kid that was eager to please their parent. But he saw much in that expression. She said, "Ceebee says I'm alpha. What's alpha, Deanie?" She gave a frown since she didn't understand it.

Dean wasn't sure what to say about it. He was aware of the concept though and thought about how to explain that one. He held the tool that he had picked up and played with it in his hands, "Uh well… uh…" He looked down at Angela who was looking up at him and waiting for an answer. "It means that you are his owner. He's your dog."

It probably was more complicated than that but how the hell was he going to explain that to his girl who was literally four years old pretty much? He couldn't without making a mess of it and wondered if he should do what a parent does and tell her to ask Sam. Then he thought that she asked him because she wanted him to tell her. It was pretty much like her adult self in that she was deliberate in how she conveyed her wishes. Still even that was a little complicated for his girl in her state.

It wasn't anything to worry about since Angela merely nodded, "Ceebee my fwiend." She peered at the tool in Dean's hand and asked, "We fix Impa now?"

Dean couldn't help but smile, "Yeah. We're gonna fix my baby." He picked up a small bag and handed it to her. "Here you go Angie. You can't fix her if you don't carry tools."

Angela took the bag with both hands. It was a little heavy but she seemed to handle it pretty well. Dean chuckled as she waddled with it towards the hood of the Impala. He followed with some of the heavier things and mentally began to tick off the possibilities of what was wrong since she said she heard a tick. He was chuckling as she held on while he popped the hood and set it up. He leaned on the car to look down at her and said, "Okay Angie, there are a couple of rules when it comes to working on my baby."

Angela looked up at Dean with solemn looking eyes. He wanted to tell her that she didn't have to look so serious but he refrained from that. It was like having Sam that small again since his brother used to look at him the same way when he was that size and Dean was trying to explain something. He gave a slight smile when she said, "Otay Deanie."

His lip twitched in a smile as he said, "Okay rule number one: Always listen to me. You do whatever I tell you to do okay?"

"Listen to Deanie."

Dean nodded, "That's right. Rule number two…" He had to think about it but managed to come up with, "Don't be afraid to get dirty." He emphasized it by taking a smidge of grease/dirt on his finger and smearing it on her nose.

Angela giggled when Dean smeared her nose. "Dirty," she giggled out as she held onto the bag Dean had given her. "More rules?"

Dean had no idea what to tell her. Mostly it was common sense stuff and mutual silent agreement. They both liked cars and they knew how to read them and work on them. Hell she built a racer out of a classic and she was a beauty. Finally he decided, "We'll go over them when they come up. Okay?"

Angela nodded and handed over the bag. She watched as Dean spread out his kit and managed to find something for her to stand on. She followed everything that he said which was mostly to not touch anything unless he said she could. Their hands got dirty as Dean manipulated her little hands into holding the ratchet correctly and had her undo what he needed done.

As it turned out, the air filter needed to be changed and a hose needed to be replaced. Dean found what he needed and let her carry the air filter as they walked to and from the car. He watched as she looked at the filter and held it up for inspection. He asked, "What's up Angie?"

Angela stuck her little tongue out of the corner of her mouth and peered hard at the filter. She held it up and looked at it. Finally she said, "Impa will like." She held it out to Dean. "Good."

Dean was giving a smile as he watched her. He accepted the filter and put it into the car. He waited until Angela was on her step stool so she could watch. He put her hands where he wanted them and the filter was on in good working order. He grinned and looked at her and saw she had a grease mark on her cheek as well as the smudge on her nose. He was going to get it with Ellen probably but this was actually fun.

Angela was grinning as she reached up and grabbed Dean's nose in an attempt to put a smudge on his nose. It turned to giggling when Dean made a face at her and she used her grip on his nose to turn it every which way. Her fingers smeared the grease on Dean's nose but he had an interesting little handprint on his nose. She laughed when she saw Dean's face, "Deanie look funny."

Dean could just imagine what was on his face. He couldn't rub it off since it would smear and probably make her laugh even more. He wouldn't mind doing that but that would mean an extra scrubbing session on his hands and face. He grinned at her and asked, "You think so huh?"

Angela giggled as she jumped off the stool and took a couple of steps back. "Deanie funny," she repeated. She then picked up the keys to the Impala and jingled them. "Catch me," she said and took off running, disappearing around the corner.

Dean could have ignored her and she would have brought the keys back but he got the feeling that she was going to do something more if he didn't. He was standing by the car and he started walking when he felt something hit him from behind. He turned and saw that it was Angela. She had punched him on his hip and bounced away. He looked at her and said, "Hey you need to play fair, Angie." He tried to be stern but failed miserably.

"Deanie needs to be weady," she countered. She gave another punch to his hip that was enough to be felt but not hurt.

"Come here you…" Dean lunged trying to catch her but she sprang away and jingled his keys her hand like they were a prize.

"Catch me first," she replied giggling.

It was not a good idea to leave the car as it was but Dean couldn't resist. He ran after Angela with her giggling and waving his keys like they were a prize. "Give those back you squirt," he growled playfully as he chased her through the salvage yard. It probably wasn't the best place to be playing like that since there was stuff that could seriously injure but even chasing her, Dean noticed that she seemed to know almost instinctively what to avoid. He had no idea if it was a suppressed memory or whatever Nick suggested it was. He was having fun.

It was difficult since Cerebus joined in and ran with her. At some point Sasha came out with her puppy tongue lolling and her lips were pulled into a doggy grin. Dean knew the mutts were on Angela's side since they seemed to jump in his way when he got too close. Angela just giggled at him though and jingled the keys, reminding him that she still had them. "Give 'em back, Angie," he said.

"Uh-uh," Angela said shaking her head so her pigtails flapped.

Dean pretended to growl and charged sending her squealing and running away. The dogs were barking and he was chasing her. He ended up tripping over Sasha and almost fell when Angela ran screaming towards Sam who came out to see what the racket was all about. He hopped to gain his balance and almost laughed at the way Angela was hiding behind Sam and trying to climb up.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam gave a hand to Angela as she tried climbing up his back. He didn't mind even when she managed to make it up and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Squirt stole my keys," Dean offered as if it was the most logical thing. It was the truth. His expression was also a cover for the fact that Sam just readily helped Angela climb up his tall frame like it was nothing. First the hair and then this… but it was a step forward.

"Play with Impa," Angela said beaming as she held onto Sam's neck. The keys to the Impala were firmly clenched in her hand. "Then play with Deanie." It was offered in a simple childlike fashion that was endearing.

"You took his keys?" Sam twisted his head as if to glance back at Angela. He had a grin on his face since he noticed the handprint smudge on Dean's nose and her face was just streaked. No doubt there was more playing than working.

"Uh-huh. Done playing with Impa. Impa had a tick n me and Deanie fix. Impa now happy," Angela explained. She kept her arms wrapped around Sam's neck as she beamed happily.

Sam chuckled not at all put out by the weight from Angela. It reminded him of when she actually leapt onto his back and all because he had to tease her and he remembered the why. "So now you're playing with Dean?"

"Uh-huh. Deanie then growled and chased me," Angela said. Her little voice almost sounded like it was pouting.

Dean recognized that tactic. Sam never did that but did something awfully similar and he countered, "Hey, the Squirt nabbed my keys."

Sam shot his brother a look. Was Dean really going to pick a fight with a four year old? To be fair though it wasn't just any four year old but a version of their girl Angela. As far as Sam could tell, her mischievous personality was still there along with other aspects he was certain of. That kind of thing you couldn't change even with a spell. "Seriously Dean?"

"She nabbed my keys," Dean countered like he had been wronged. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Be the adult."

"And how am I supposed to be that when Angie does that?" Dean motioned at Angela who was holding onto Sam and resting her chin on his shoulder, content to be there. "Hell she does it in her grown up version."

"And now she's four," Sam answered. "She doesn't know better. You do." He took a look at his brother smudged and he wasn't even going to guess about Angela. He paused when he felt her fingers brushing his upper lip. "Angie what are you doing?"

Angela didn't say anything until she was finished rubbing her fingers on Sam's upper lip. When she was finished she said, "Sammy has a moostache."

Sam didn't need a mirror to know that Angela had indeed given him a moustache. The last time she did that she used boot polish and let him believe that Dean did it. If he had a mirror he would see the grease smear on his upper lip. He knew that if he tried to wipe it off it would smear and make it more of a moustache.

Dean was grinning at the sight. The sight was actually cute since Sam was looking at Angela and she was grinning at him and both their faces were smeared with grease. The look his brother was shooting at her, it was different from the other times; like Sam was remembering something and fondly. He couldn't help it, "And the return of Don Sammy."

Sam shot a look at Dean and it didn't help that he had a moustache because his brother ended up laughing at him. Angela was giggling but she squeezed him in a hug and said in a low voice, "Likes Don Sammy. Likes all things Sammy."

Sam heard her and when he turned to look at her, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He actually felt his cheeks flush since he couldn't recall if and when she kissed him but it felt good. He couldn't help but grin at her and her own grin turned into a full-fledged smile. He whispered, "And I like you Angie."

Dean watched the whole thing and prayed that Sam didn't misinterpret that. Though that was probably the case since her actions were like those of a really close friend or a sibling. So there was more of a head slapping moment for his girl too since she was… she was a baby with this and the fact that she was this size in mind and body… Was it a cruel joke? It was something to be asked when Nick got back to them.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something barrel into him. At first he thought it was one of the dogs. He had stumbled a bit and fell down on his ass. It was followed by a weight landing right on his gut. He looked to see that it was Angela. She had let go of Sam and had charged Dean. Walking up like it was a stroll was Sam grinning. Dean narrowed his eyes as he looked at his brother ignoring the fact that Angela was drawing on his face with grease and smearing what was already on there. "No fair Sammy."

"You made her scream," Sam offered with a smug grin and a shrug.

"You know what I can do."

"Yeah. So?"

Dean would have gotten up but then Angela would have fallen off. He was distracted when she started laughing and pointing at his face. That was when he heard the click of the shutter effect on Sam's cell phone camera. He narrowed his eyes as Sam said, "Now we're even."

"Give it here Sam," Dean demanded as Angela hopped off of him still laughing. She jingled the Impala's keys at them. "Give 'em Squirt."

"No way Dean," Sam replied grinning as he used a hand to push Angela behind him but she was still taunting Dean.

Dean knew that this was payback for all the times he got Sam. He knew it. He was on his feet and threatened Sam's laptop but that didn't matter. He sprung to his feet and gave chase determined to get the cell phone and keys back. It was a funny scene with Angela pulling on Sam's hand, screaming her little girl scream and they were being chased by Dean though the owner of the Singer residence and Ellen weren't inclined to think so.

* * *

"How come I have to wash up?"

"Because you're in trouble," Ellen's matter of fact tone along with the 'don't mess with me I'm a mom' tone sounded forth. It was enough to make Dean get back to what he was doing and that was washing up the dinner dishes.

"Sam started it," Dean countered in a mutter as he washed the dishes in the sink. "Actually Angie did snaking my keys…"

"And you're the eldest," Ellen countered as she was wiping down everything. "You're supposed to know better."

Dean had heard a conversation this similar before. His dad used to say the same thing when it came to Sam when they were kids. He sighed knowing that he still had grease smudges on his face. The brief wash up did nothing really and all he could do was wash his hands before Ellen started demanding that they show up at the table or no dinner. Even Bobby was quick to obey that tone.

He had been chasing his brother and Angela trying to get the cell phone and keys to the Impala. Angela was screaming her head off and she and Sam would exchange their captured prizes trying to make him confused and frustrated. The latter was the one he ended up going with since Sam and Angela were double teaming against him. In the end it was Ellen that asked what the hell was going on and Dean knew he was in trouble given the way that Angela hid behind Sam and Sam was looking out of breath and hiding her.

Sure enough there was scolding all around. It wasn't harsh since Angela had managed to sweet talk Ellen into being in a good mood. Dean decided it had to be the puppy eyes and pigtails. He was certain the 'punishment' would have been much more severe if Angela wasn't there or if she was in her adult size. He glanced at Ellen and said, "And what about Sam? He encouraged it."

"Does that mean you have to act upon it like you did?"

Dean shook his head. He wasn't going to win this no matter how much he sliced it. Ellen didn't even buy his excuse that he was teaching Angela what to do when confronted by a bad guy. It was lame and he knew it. Even Sam shot him a look that silently asked if he was serious about using that excuse. He replied, "No… but Angie did start it."

"Doesn't mean you have to finish it. Now get drying."

"Ellen… some pie pwease?"

Dean couldn't help but grin. She still was a faithful disciple of the pie. And she was a health nut since she actually ate the vegetables that Ellen made. What four year old eats vegetables? She ate them all though and with the manners of an adult. Sam had been smirking the entire time as if he knew the reason. Dean thought she looked like a kid trying to be a grownup and in most cases that was pretty cute.

Dean finished what he was doing and took a look over at Angela looking up at Ellen. He noted that she was not using the puppy eyes. Apparently that was one thing that didn't work on Ellen. It had to be a mom thing or something. Then again Angela was a sucker with kids. He remained silent as Angela gazed up at Ellen waiting for the answer.

It surprised Dean when Ellen said, "A small piece. Then bed."

"Otay," Angela readily agreed.

"What was that about eating healthy?" Dean couldn't resist teasing Ellen.

"She ate all her vegetables," Ellen promptly answered. She went to where the pie was stored and cut pieces for everyone except Dean. At his look she said, "You didn't finish your vegetables."

Dean would have pouted as he sat watching television but he wasn't given the chance. He felt a gentle pat and a plate pushed into his hands. He looked to see Angela pushing her plate into his hands. She hadn't eaten a bite of the slice. She merely pushed it into Dean's hands with a solemn look that turned into a smile and turned to go sit on the floor where she watched the television while leaning against Cerebus.

Generosity to a fault almost described his girl Dean thought to himself. No one said anything except that Ellen hummed almost in approval. Sam gave a slight bump with his elbow and they shared a look. Finally Dean said, "Angie, come here."

Angela looked up from her spot and saw Dean beckoning her to come. She got up and walked over towards Dean with her solemn expression and her tawny eyes looked into his hazel ones. Her little hands were folded in front of her like she was being contrite. It was all behavior she did as an adult and looked odd coming from a four year old but it was also quite cute. She asked, "Deanie no like?"

Dean cleared his throat and replied, "You know I like pie Angie."

"Then eat," she replied in a simple matter of fact tone. She frowned a little not understanding why her favorite older brother was not eating it.

"Don't you want any?"

"No."

Dean glanced at Sam and then raised his brow at Angela. "But you asked Ellen for pie."

"For Deanie," she replied. "Deanie like pie." She then wriggled her finger for Dean to come closer. When he was close enough she whispered in her childlike voice, "Pie makes evwything feel better."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at that. He replied, "Yeah it does." He gestured for Angela to come closer and gestured where she was to sit. He helped her onto the couch and she sat between him and Sam. He had a piece of pie on the fork and held it out to her. When she didn't open her mouth he teased her, "Do you want the airplane or the choo-choo?"

The look Angela shot him was a comical version of Sam's bitch face. It had Dean laughing at her especially when she reluctantly opened her mouth and took the proffered bite of pie. She narrowed her eyes at Dean like she was trying to scold him but it didn't hold up since she was starting to smile again. Dean was still chuckling as he took a bite and said, "It does make everything feel better right Angie?"

Angela merely smiled and leaned in to give Dean a hug. She sat between the Winchesters and drifted off to sleep leaning against Sam. It had Dean laugh since he was reminded of another time that happened. He teased Sam, "At least she's consistent."

Sam narrowed his eyes as he adjusted his position to get up and pick her up. He scowled at Dean's smirk when she cuddled into his shoulder in her sleep. He didn't say anything as he carried her upstairs to her room but he could hear Dean's silent laughter in his ears and he was certain Bobby was saying that he was whipped. He didn't realize he was followed by Dean until he stood sideways when he opened the door to her room. "Dean what the…"

"Saying good night," Dean offered. "That and…" He grinned.

"Jerk," Sam muttered with a slight scowl.

"Bitch."

* * *

**A/N:** Dean and Angie have some playtime with the Impala and then some more fun. Stay tuned for more Two Brothers and A Lil Angel...


End file.
